Fart Torture Stories
by Sonicbronyuniversez
Summary: Still crossed with Sweetie for kidnapping him in Barkingburg and trying to set him up, he decides to teach her a lesson. How painful will it be? Read and find out. Warning: Full of farts, and lots of German Shepherd feces near the end. And that's just the start of it. I decided to make this into a whole series. Enjoy!
1. Chase's Smelly Punisment for Sweetie

**Disclaimer:** This is essentially a sequel to the episode where Sweetie captured Chase and tried to frame him for stealing the princess' crown. This is only for those who like gross out humor, and are able to handle it in huge chunks, so keep this warning in mind. I hope you all enjoy!

Chase's thick butt is ready to fart

* * *

Sweetie was in a strange room as she woke up, looking around as she tried to adapt to her surroundings. "Where am I!? Show yourself, whoever brought me here!" Sweetie saw a strange figure walking up to her, and it was then revealed to be Chase, who had a blank expression when walking up to her. "Chase! How dare you capture me and send me to this domain! Where are we anyway?"

"We're in the top floor of the Paw Patrol lair." Chase explained, and then he walked up to Sweetie, who was tied up suddenly by a rope that shot out of the ceiling. "Rocky put that up there. He thought it'd stop villains who saw this place." Sweetie was concerned for what was about to happen as Chase then set her up against the wall with a smirk as Sweetie's point of view was shown. "A punishment is in order for what you did to me in Barkingburg. But first, my (Turns around and points his butt at Sweetie) butt has an itch. Care to scratch it?"

Sweetie gave a blunt look with Chase looking back at her while slyly waving his butt from side to side. "And just how am I going to do that with no paws?"

"Good point." Chase replied as he backed up a bit, with Sweetie getting a good look at his butt. "Just try to find it and I'll let you know when you've got it."

"Well I suppose I wouldn't mind looking. So long as you don't have a girlfriend that is." Sweetie started using her nose to scratch Chase's butt as Chase started thinking about Skye, and then his stomach growled with Sweetie catching on. "Uh-oh." Chase pinned Sweetie to the wall with his butt and forced her nose into it, leading to him slowly moving it from side to side. "Get off of me you incompetent moron! There are hundreds of ways you could deal with me, and there's very little reason to pick the worst possible one!"

"Ah cmon Sweetie. The big German Shepherd (Pushes butt back a bit) butt isn't all that big." Sweetie bit Chase's butt the best he could, but that showed to be a mistake, as Chase, after smirking and looking back, released a loud and bassy ten second fart, hitting Sweetie with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Sweetie gagged upon breathing in the fart with Chase chuckling a bit as he looked back. "I've been holding in this gas all day, so I can fart for days if I wanted too."

Chase stepped forward with Sweetie falling on the ground and having some poop stains on her nose. "You're lucky your friend is a competent gadget maker!"

Sweetie gasped for air the best she could until Chase went and put his butt over her, and Sweetie got a good look at his thick, meaty butt before he spoke up again. "It's not over yet Sweetie." Chase let his hind legs fall forward, allowing his butt to sink into Sweetie's face. When he looked down, he saw that Sweetie's entire face, and about half of her ears were in, letting his butt sink a bit more until both ears were stuck. Sweetie was squirming with Chase smirking as he swayed his butt from side to side. "It can be nice to have such a big butt."

Chase relaxed his butt as he unleashed multiple swift farts, and also a lot of strong ones, on Sweetie, still swaying occasionally for enjoyment (pfft) (phhhhht) (blarp) (brrrrraaaaat) (brrrrruuuuup) (phhhhhhhhhht) (pfffffffffft) (blllllaaaaarrrrrp) (brrrrraaaaat) (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Chase continued farting as he spoke, making Sweetie give muffled screams in pain as Chase whiffed the farts with proudness. "Guess all that meat I had today is kicking in. Nice sulfer combo too."

Chase swayed his butt some more as he allowed his butt to sink entirely into Sweetie's head. "Your punishment's almost up Sweetie." Sweetie was relieved to hear that, only for Chase to grunt and push while smirking, ripping a loud and bassy fart, hitting Sweetie with a rotten egg and spoiled meat fart that hit her brutally while also making his butt vibrate violently in the process, also giving off a sense of a wet fart in between and showcasing just how much gas he was building up since this morning **(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).**"

Chase got up off of Sweetie after rubbing his butt on her face to calm down the sting, having her gasp for air as he swayed his butt at her as a taunt while speaking. "Your punishment's over Sweetie."

Sweetie sighed of relief, only to dart her eyes to the outside and see that it was still dark out. "How long was that going on for?"

"Oh, it was nighttime when we got here. I was able to convince the Princess to let us have a surprise sleepover." Sweetie heard Chase yawn, and from her point of view, it showed Chase's butt landing on her face and cutting a loud and bassy thirty second fart, unleashing a massive odor of rotten eggs and disgusting her even more (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). "Goodnight Sweetie. My (Clenches butt tightly) butt clenches the entire time I'm sleeping, so this'll be something."

As Sweetie squirmed, she was finally able to cut the rope, wiggling out the best she could, but she couldn't get out of Chase's butt. He clenched so hard that even when she scratched his butt, making him bleed a little, he was still able to keep her inside. He then released a nasty fart, hitting her with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (pffffffffffffffffffff...). This fart lasted until morning, indicating that Chase actually farted for about eight whole hours, and the last six hours had Chse's butt vibrating violently with the wet gas hurting his butt **(FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)**.

Chase woke up and rubbed his butt on Sweetie the best he could, doing this for about ten minutes while still clenching his butt to keep her from escaping. After Chase was done rubbing his butt on Sweetie, he got off of her, unleashing a large pile of German Shepherd poop onto her that covered at least five feet of the room and left her under at least eight pounds of it, making it a huge pile in the room. The other two pounds were forced to the sides with Chase being covered in it as well to a certain extent, covering at least eighty percent of his body. "Welp, better go get Ryder and Rocky so I can get the right device to clean all this up. After my bath. Shouldn't take too long."

Sweetie then woke up, seeing what she was under as Chase walked over to the elevator with a smug grin as he looked at Sweetie before he went down with his butt pointed at Sweetie as he looked back. "Thanks for being my toilet Sweetie. My butt appriciates it. And don't worry. (PFFFFFFFFFF-) We'll come up here in about a few hours. Enjoy the lack of opening windows too."

Chase's eggy fart continued unleashing the eggy cloud as he smirked when the elevator went down, leading to Sweetie seeing what happened with yellow fart gas covering the area and making Sweetie puke on the floor as she saw the poop she was in, only for some of the poop to end up in her mouth, making her swallow it and puke some more before she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS CHASE!"

Rocky was working on the elevator being unable to move as he looked at Chase, who had a close pin on his nose due to Chase's horrible scent as he commented on what happened up there. "Good thing I wasn't up there. Eight whole hours of farting! Your butt has special a talent Chase, and not just natural thickness."

Ryder opened the door to the lookout to get Chase for his bath. "Alright Chase, bath is ready! We may need to take extra time due to all the stink scent on you!"

"Fair enough!" Chase walked out of the lair with Chase whispering something to Marshall, who also had a close pin on. "If anyone outside of the Paw Patrol asks, she's paranoid."

"You got it." Marshall replied, feeling Sweetie deserved what she got for what she did to Chase back there, and then he thought of something. "I wonder how big MY farts would be. I know my butt would be too thin for super long ones, butt..." Marshall got up with his butt pointed at the audience, releasing a squeaky five second fart, unleashing a scent of rotten meat with a green cloud (pfffffffffft). Marshall then turned around and got a good whiff of the fart, being perfectly fine with that. "Good. I wouldn't want that mess coming from me anytime soon."


	2. Chase's Smelly Punisment for the Copycat

**Disclaimer: **I loved writing the Sweetie story so much that I just couldn't resist writing another one. This isn't going to be anything crazy, it's just gonna be another project for fun. This'll take place right after the pups stop the Copycat, only Chase catches him and takes him into the top room of the lair. Enjoy!

* * *

Chase's Smelly Punishment for the Copycat

* * *

Chase was holding the Copycat by his ear as they went up into the elevator to punish him for what he did. Luckily for Chase, Rocky sprayed the Copycat with some kind of spray beforehand that prevented Chase's allergies from kicking in. "Let go of me! If you think I'll let you get away with capturing me like this, you're sorely mistaken!"

Chase pinned the Copycat down to the ground as he gave him a smirk with the Copycat's point of view being shown. "Do tell. My (Puts his butt right over the Copycat's face) butt looks good in this leather suit, doesn't it."

"Okay, what does that have to do with-" The Copycat soon regretted talking, as Chase sat down on him instantly with his butt shown as he swayed from side to side and allowed the Copycat to groan. 'This is going to be a smelly night, I can tell that much.'

Chase looked down at the Copycat and grunted as he ripped a loud and bassy thirty second fart, hitting him with the scent of rotten eggs with a powerful yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Chase got off of the Copycat and saw that his flap made it unable to sink his butt into the Copycat like he did Sweetie. He barked and made the command to move the flap up. "Butt flap, up!"

The butt flap went up, only for the Copycat to pounce on Chase and aim his butt at him with it shown as he gave him a sinister look. "Hey, look at that. My butt looks good in leather too!" The Copycat grunted and ripped a five second fart, hitting Chase with a green cloud of rotten fish (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). Chase whiffed the fart entirely, much to the Copycat's shock as Chase flipped him onto his back and slammed his butt down onto his face without a second thought.

Chase unleashed a ten second fart that continued as he descended and let his legs out, hitting the Copycat with a brown poop scented cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Chase sighed of relief as he lifted one of his legs and cut a loud and bassy twenty second fart, making his butt vibrate as he suffocated the copycat with a yellow rotten egg cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). The Copycat was trying to hold in his screaming as Chase continued to fart on him proudly (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

Chase let out many toxic scented farts as he thought about how much fun he was having while sighing of relief and smiling proudly (PFFFFFT) (PHHHHHT) (BRUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Chase then got up and wiggled the Copycat out of his butt with it being shown as he released a massive two minute fart, unleashing a massive yellow rotten egg cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

The Copycat was on the verge of fainting as Chase then jumped up high with the Copycat's point of view being shown as Chase's butt landing right on his face. Chase then released a thirty second fart, suffocating him with a brown poop cloud (pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft). "Just a warning that my (Moves butt back and clenches it as the Copycat's face descends into it) butt clenches when I sleep, and I sleep fart quite a bit.

Chase fell asleep with his butt pointed in the air as he lied on the ground, unleashing a loud and bassy fart that made his butt vibrate violently and the ground shake heavily **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...)**

After about ten hours, the fart was still going on with Chase being awake as he swayed his butt back and forth as the Copycat was shown to be suffocated in his butt **(FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...)** Chase's eggy, poop scented cloud continued to hurt the Copycat, up until the twenty four hour mark, where he reached the final stretch of his gas **(FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)**. After lasting for twenty four hours, the tower's top floor was covered in his gas.

Chase spent at least a half hour grunting and farting as the Copycat got pushed out of his butt at the last minute, and Chase then sat on his face as he started pooping, which lasted for about thirty minutes and surrounded the entire top part of the tower, making the Copycat astonished that he didn't go into a coma. Chase then continued farting as he put his butt flap back on, and since he shook the feces off after going to the elevator, he went down with a proud smile as he continued to fart (pffffffffff...). "My butt appriciates the help Copycat."

The copycat looked around and saw that he was surrounded with at least a hundred pounds of canine feces, making him almost puke with Chase shown to be in the elevator as he called Ryder for another bath. "Hey Ryder. I'm gonna need another bath." Chase suddenly unleashed a large pile of German Shepherd book that made his suit go into a huge pile that was at least ten feet big after he left the pup tower, still smiling proudly as he spoke. "A long one."

Ryder nodded as Chase continued to walk, surprisingly not finding it all that hard despite almost a dozen feet of poop in his back end. "Geez. If my butt doesn't get a rash then that'll be something. Hopefully I don't fart this much during my bath. (PFFFFFFFFFF...) Ah well. It still feels good." Chase smiled proudly as he walked off farting with the poop in his suit, leaving the last scene to involve Chase still farting on the Copycat as he ate it, this time with Chase having his suit off (FFFFFFFFFF...). "My butt seems to really like to fart on you."

The Copycat groaned and cried in agony, continuing to eat the feces out of Chase's suit as the German Shepherd continued to fart on him (FFFFFFFFFF...). The Copycat decided not to do any more crime for a long time, as this event will have him sleepless for a week straight.


	3. Scooby's Smelly Punishment for Scrappy

**Disclaimer: **This takes place after the live action movie, only this one I prefer to imagine as an animated follow up story rather than live action, since Scooby's butt is bigger in the animated one. But you can imagine it as either one of them if you like. Also, as always, I don't know how to do Scooby's speech impediment, so it's still there, I just wrote the worlds normally. Enjoy!

* * *

Scooby's Smelly Punishment for Scrappy

* * *

Scrappy was ranting about how he lost to the Scooby gang as he started making a plan to escape. "Just you wait Uncle Scooby! I'll have my revenge, and you and your friends will be sorry you got me locked up in here!" Just then, banging was heard on the cell bars, making Scrappy flinch as he then saw a guard standing there. "What do YOU want? I have at least three hours before bed time." The guard pointed across the hall with his thumb to reveal Scooby walking over to his cell, much to the Great Dane puppy's dismay. "Of course you're here. Ya come to gloat?"

Scooby walked into the cell as the guard let him in as he explained why he was there. "Not exactly. What you did to all of those people warrents a punishment. But first, (Shows Scrappy his thick, massive butt) my butt has an itch. Care to scratch it?" Scrappy shrugged, scratching his uncle's butt cheeks (Do dogs even have butt cheeks? Ah well, it's a cartoon; who cares?), only for Scooby to shake his head with a grin. "Not there." Scooby lifted his tail to confirm that the itch was inside of him. "There."

Scrappy was disgusted by what he saw, but figured it would be best to just get it over with as he sighed in despondence. "If it gets you out of my hair faster. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to anyway." Just then, Scooby wrapped his tail around Scrappy, who was confused until Scooby made him lie down, sitting on him and forcing him into his butt. This infuriated Scrappy as he punched Scooby's butt, demanding that he be let go. "Let go of me uncle Scooby! I may have attacked your friends and everyone on that island, but nothing can justify THIS happening!"

"Oh cmon Scrappy. Your uncle's big old (Arches butt) butt isn't all that bad." Scooby bragged, and then he grunted as he ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart that made his butt vibrate, hitting Scrappy with the vibration and a nasty green cloud of tainted hot dogs (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). The Great Dane got off of Scrappy, who coughed and gagged from the fart while being too stunned by it to get up as Scooby shook his butt at him. "Sorry Scrappy. I guess I'm a little gassy today. Or my butt wants to give you a present."

"Well your butt can wait, because that was disgusting!" Scrappy announced as he wiped his nose, hopelessly trying to get the scent out, and then he gave a blunt look as he saw his uncle's rear end hovering over him. "Of course there's more." Scooby moved his hind legs forward, landing on Scrappy's head, and then he saw that half of Scrappy's head was inside of his butt. Scrappy squirmed to try and get out of his uncle's disgusting butt, but that only made things worse.

Scooby sighed of relief as he released a five second fart, hitting Scrappy with a green cloud of moldy cheese (pfffffffffft). He then contniued to let out dozens upon dozens of swift deafening farts as them all and sighed of relief upon the end of it. "Looks like all of that spicy meaty goodness is doing it's job." Scooby got off of Scrappy with his tail still wrapped around him, looking down at him with a smirk, knowing that the upcoming fart was going to be the best out of all of them for him to unleash. "Your punishment's almost over Scrappy."

Scrappy gave a sigh of relief, only for Scooby to place his butt firmly on his head again, being ready for what he was about to do. "Almost done, but not quite yet." Scooby held in the fart with his stomach growling violently, making Scrappy fear what he was about to be forced to endure Scooby making his butt swallow a bit more of his head. Now his entire head was inside of his butt, leaving Scooby more than happy to let his big, juicy butt finish the punishment.

Scooby grunted and ripped a loud and bassy fart, hitting Scrappy for a solid minute of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate violently while releasing the yellow cloud** (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP)**.

Scooby got off of Scrappy's face after wiping his butt on it, looking down to find a massive butt imprint on both sides. "I think you've learned your lesson."

"If it'll make you leave then yes!" Scrappy managed to squeak out in between coughs, looking outside to find that it was nighttime. "It's nighttime? How long was your fat butt on me for!?"

"Oh, about six hours. And I think I'm ready for bed now." Scrappy flinched upon hearing that with Scooby using his tail to shove the entirety of Scrappy's head into his butt. Scrappy dug his claws into Scooby's butt, which he didn't mind, lying down and being ready for the night to come. "Goodnight Scrappy."

Scrappy sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. "Well, at least I have a comfy pillow." Scooby then released a loud and bassy thirty second fart, hitting Scrappy with a yellow rotten egg cloud that made his butt vibrate (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Scrappy then gave a blunt look, knowing this would render him sleepless the entire night. "Albeit, barely."


	4. Skye's Sexy Fart Bath

Skye's Sexy Fart Bath

* * *

Skye was shown to be in front of Chase's thick, meaty, sexy, and big butt, which he was shaking with it pointed at her face, and both were in their Mighty Pups outfits. She was definitely having the show of her life with Chase commenting on how much she was enjoying it with delight. "It's nice to know someone can appriciate how big my hot butt is." Chase continued to shake his butt with delight as he then felt some gas in his stomach. Knowing that Skye would be delighted by this, he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, making his butt vibrate as he let out a green cloud of rotten meat (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP).

Chase was quite proud of his flatulence as he looked back to Skye, who whiffed it in delight. "Ya like that, huh?" Skye nodded her head yes with delight as Chase grunted again, letting out multiple green clouds of rotten meat and kibble that made his butt vibrate (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). That last fart was a little wet however, and left a stain on Chase's suit. This led to him barking with a seductive look. "Butt flap!"

Chase's butt flap was removed with Skye whiffing his farts some more, and then she grabbed his big butt and got closer to it, sniffing it with amazement. Chase relaxed his butt muscles as he let out two more farts, both of them unleashing yellow clouds of rotten eggs (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Skye continued to sniff with delight as Chase cut a swift eggy fart (PFFT). Chase then pushed Skye down with his butt, rubbing it on her face as she licked the butthole and sniffed it with amazement. Chase continued to rub his butt on her face, shaking it on her as he did so.

Chase's slick crack and sweaty farts were more than enough to keep Skye wanting more with Chase speaking up. "Whew. What an odor." Chase suddenly released a loud and bassy one minute fart, hitting Skye with a massive cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate violently, leaving a butt imprint on her face from the massive cheeks **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). **Chase looked at the gas cloud that surrounded them with amazement as he smirked with lust. "Yeah. My butt makes anyone jerk off."

Chase chuckled a bit as he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy thirty second fart, hitting Skye with a massive eggy cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Skye was enjoying the farts quite a bit, and didn't even mind when Chase let out a massive pile of German Shepherd poop all over her. Just then, Skye was able to squeeze herself into Chase's suit, going into his butt and he barked again. "Butt flap!"

Skye's butt was shoved against Chase's face with him ripping all kinds of massive eggy and poop scented farts onto her, barraging her with yellow and brown clouds (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Chase then started pooping on Skye, which got all over her face and into her nose, but she didn't care. She was too busy loving his sexy butt and his farts to find his poop anything more than amazing to deal with.

Chase continued to poop as he grunted, seeing that Skye liked it, and ended up pooping for five minutes straight, surrounding a good chunk of the area around the look out and making the butt end of Chase's pup suit huge. It was the size of the lookout now, and Skye was eating the poop with delight, and Chase was farting a loud and bassy poop scented fart the entire time, making his butt vibrate violently as he continued to fart and poop even beyond the five minutes that were just described **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...)**.

Chase continued to fart and poop with Skye eating it all up, whiffing the farts and eating the feces as it eventually grew to the size of the area the Paw Patrol lived in (**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...****)**.

Skye eventually ate her way through the pook and got to Chase's butt, shoving her nose into it and letting the poop and farts go into her nose and mouth with immense delight coursing through her veins, and she didn't even care about what was going into her, as Chase's farts and poop seemed to be making her happy in every way (**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...)**. Everyone in Adventure bay could smell this, and it left them wearing gas masks for weeks as Chase continued to poop and fart, but Skye was in delight, letting the twenty eight days pass by as she engulfed all of his flatulence and feces, rendering her sleepless for the time being, but giving her enough energy to keep taking it.

Chase was also in delight, even farting and pooping for the four weeks while he was sleeping and the villains were all so disgusted that they decided to wait until another time came when Chase and Skye weren't having fart and poop sex. When Chase was done, he wiped his butt on Skye, who had her entire body covered in his feces with her wanting more, and so Chase decided to wear his mighty pup suit for a while. He couldn't move around in it, since the poop pile was the size of Adventure Bay. But Skye ate the entire thing in a week and miraculously wasn't harmed at all, leading to the two of them making out as Chase kissed Skye's poop covered breath and continued to fart again, letting out a massive brown cloud that reeked of dog poop (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...).


	5. Skye Fart Tortures Sweetie

Skye Fart Tortures Sweetie

* * *

Sweetie had just gotten out of her dog house after her punishment was over and saw Skye flying over to her in her normal flight suit. Sweetie wasn't exactly in the mood to see her, especially since she was the main reason she failed to get the crown. "What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing too big." Skye then giggled a bit, pointing to a small looking room as she continued. "I've got some gossip we can talk about in the other room. You could use it to get back at the Paw Patrol and reign supreme."

Sweetie thought for a moment and felt that having some gossip would indeed help her with revenge. "Very well. Make it quick." Skye and Sweetie went into the small room with Skye seeing that it was just the right size for what she wanted to do. Sweetie was excited for the gossip, giving Skye a dirty look as she expressed how much she was willing to tear the Paw Patrol down. "I just want you to know Skye that I never expected this from you. The fact that you want this team dead is so delightful."

"I bet it is." Skye replied with a smirk, and then she turned around in slow motion, and then when her butt was shown, she cut a three second fart in Sweetie's face and hit her with a green cloud of rotten kibble (phhhhht). Sweetie coughed from the fart and backed up, leaning against the wall with Skye walking up to her and turning her butt towards her. Skye raised her tail and backed up, slamming her butt into Sweetie's muzzle and rubbing it with said butt, seeming to be enjoying it quite a lot. "Still think you wanna destroy the WHOLE team Sweetie?"

Skye cracked a five second fart that hit Sweetie with another green cloud, reeking of expired milk (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat). Skye continued to shove her butt into Sweetie's face as she then asked a question after releasing a squeaky eggy fart (pfft). "Sweetie, what makes you think you deserve to be royalty anyway?" Skye continued to rub her butt against Sweetie, eventually shoving half of her head into it and letting out two more farts that reeked of sour milk (pfffffffffft) (phhhhhhhhhht).

Skye's butt then grew bigger as she held in a fart, pushing Sweetie's head against the wall and absorbing more of it. She then grunted as she ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart, making her butt vibrate as she let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Skye's fart pushed Sweetie out of her head, since she wasn't as far in as she was when Chase fart tortured her as Skye looked back at her proudly. "Sorry Sweetie. Guess my butt gave just the right amount." Skye giggled a bit, finding this to be more fun than she originally thought.


	6. Scamp and Angel's Gassy Fun

**Disclaimer: **Yep, finally doing something that involves a Disney movie. Probably not gonna do Paw Patrol chapters for some time, as at the moment, I'm fried on that. enjoy!

* * *

Scamp and Angel's Gassy Fun

* * *

Scamp was walking down the hallway upstairs, thinking to himself excitedly about what was about to happen. 'This is gonna be good. Angel actually wants to do some private time!' Scamp walked into a room that was usually never used, knowing this was going to be amazing. The timing couldn't have been better, as Jim dear and Darling were on a night out alone, and the others were downstairs watching Tv. When Scamp entered the room however, he saw a look of lust on Angel's face and closed the door behind him. "Ready Angel?"

Angel's stomach growled, much to Scamp's surprise as Angel gave him a grin. "I'm more than ready. I've been holding in this gas all day, and my butt just can't wait to get all up in your face." Scamp liked the sound of that, walking up to Angel, who grabbed his face with her tail and shoved it into her butt. She was able to shove him cleanly into it and sighed of relief as he breathed on the inside. "Oh yeah. Get ready Scamp, we're about to go al out with this!"

Angel grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, making her butt vibrate as she let out a green cloud of bacon (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Scamp loved the smell and feel of Angel's gas with Angel shaking him out of her butt and letting him lie on the floor. "That, was, amazing!" Scamp took the time to enjoy Angel's fart impacting his face as he then saw a shadow looming over him. It was Angel's butt, and Angel looked back with a sly grin on her face with Scamp getting ready for more. "Oh yeah, come to papa!"

Angel kicked her hind legs forward and allowed her butt to sink into Scamp's face, and it sunk quite a bit as well. Angel looked back and saw that half of Scamp's ears were also in her butt, making her relieved as she rubbed her butt on his face while letting out some more farts reaking of rotten meat (pfffffffffft) (phhhhhhhhhht) (brrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaat) (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). She then smirked to herself during her next thought. 'Looks like my gas holding is doing it's job.'

Scamp was loving the blasts Angel was giving him, and Angel was loving what she was doing with him. She continued to rub her butt on him with someone knocking on the door as Lady was shown outside when the screen got two halves, one showing Angel's rubbing her butt on Scamp's face, and the other showing Lady outside with a concerned look. "Are you two doing alright in there? Sounds like a gas storm."

"Yeah, we're fine Lady." Angel assured Lady, and then she grunted, ripping a five second chicken fart that hit Scamp with a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuup). "Just having fun with farts is all. Nothing to be concerned about."

"Well okay, but if anything happens, don't hesitate to let me or Tramp know." Lady responded, assuring Angel that nothing too severe would happen if she or Scamp got hurt. "We definitely won't pick the worst way to resolve the conflict."

Lady walked off with Angel looking down at Scamp and shaking her butt a bit, letting the rest of his face descend into it. Once her butt swallowed the entirety of his face, she let out eight more farts right onto him, all loud and bassy and reeking of rotten meat (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BLLLLLAAAAARRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT). Scamp didn't want this to end with Angel speaking up. "Almost done Scamp."

Angel had saved the best for last, waiting for a bit and allowing her stomach to growl, and then she grunted. With that, she ripped a loud and bassy twenty second fart that made her butt vibrate violently, letting out a massive yellow cloud of rotten eggs that engulfed Scamp in the taste and smell, much to his immense delight as he breathed it all in **(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP)**.

Angel rubbed her butt on Scamp again and then got off of him, allowing Scamp to sink it all in as the Pomeranian noticed the butt imprint she left on his face. Scamp didn't care though, and wanted the fun to continue. "Too bad good times have to end." Scamp looked up to a window and saw that it was nighttime outside, surprising him as he questioned what time he and Angel started their fun of him being beef stewed. "It's nighttime already? I thought we still had a couple more hours left to go before it got dark out."

"Ya know, we can keep this going through our sleep." Scamp's eyes widened with Angel's butt suddenly slamming onto his face, much to his delight as she rubbed it on him until his face was completely surrounded by her butt. He knew he was gonna be in for a comfortable and delightfull night as she got his entire face into his butt, ears and all, giving Scamp the ultimate night as she looked at Scamp with a sly grin. "Goodnight Scamp. I hope my butt gives you a good show."

Scamp was delighted as Angel suddenly released a loud and bassy one minute fart, making her butt vibrate violently as she filled the room with a yellow eggy cloud **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).** Scamp took the blast point blank and was in delight as whiffed her gas. "Whoa. That was a strong one!" Angel and Scamp went to sleep with Scamp gleefully breathing in all of her farts as he slept through the night.


	7. Scamp and Angel's Gassy Fun 2

Scamp and Angel's Gassy Fun 2

* * *

Scamp was in the secret room waiting for Angel, unable to think about how magnificent he thought her farts were. He felt like he was in heaven the last time Angel gassed him, and he wanted to experience it again. When Angel got into the secret room, she had to wonder why Scamp wanted to meet her in there. "Why're we meeting in here Scamp? We haven't been in here since I farted all over you last week. And that did NOT end well for the record."

"That's what I wanted to talk about." Scamp confirmed, leaving Angel intrigued as Scamp spoke about how much he loved her gas as she locked the door. "Ever since you farted all over me and even let me keep my face in your butt overnight, I couldn't get over how amazing your gas was." Angel was flattered, but also a bit concerned, knowing that this couldn't be healthy. "Please Angel. Fart on me again. And this time, go all out."

Angel thought for a moment and in the end knew that Scamp wouldn't give up, giving him a lustful look as she aimed her butt at him. "Gladly." Angel grunted and cracked a loud and bassy five second fart, hitting Scamp with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made her butt vibrate form unleashing the yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT). Scamp whiffed the gas with Angel then telling him to do something else. "Alright. Now back up into the wall." Scamp did as Angel requested, gladly awaiting what was to come.

Angel backed up until her butt was in Scamp's face, and then she shoved her butt into said face, making sure his snout was all the way in. She then rubbed her butt on his face, gladly looking back as she spoke up. "You knew full well what you were getting into." Angel arched her butt up, cutting a loud and bassy five second fart, making her butt vibrate as she let out a green cloud of rotten meat (PHHHHHHHHHHT). She then took Scamp off the wall with her butt and shook him around a bit to give him a seductive time with her rear end.

Scamp felt like he was in heaven again, and once again, wanted to stay for as long as he possibly could. She then let out three loud and bassy farts, all reeking of moldy cheese from a burger she ate off the ground earlier when no one else was looking due to her hiding (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). She then lifted her leg and let out a loud and bassy ten second fart that made her butt vibrate from the eggy yellow cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Scamp sighed of relief with Angel then slamming his head onto the ground, gladly rubbing her butt on his face and making it sink deeper into her butt. Angel's butt was then shown as she looked down and grunted, letting out fart after fart with a vibrating butt that constantly let out rotten eggs and meat all in greenish yellow clouds (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Angel continued to rub her butt on Scamp's face, loving every minute of their round two just as much as Scamp was. Once his face was entirely in, she knew it would be surrounded by all of her gas. She built it up for a bit and her stomach was growling hard by the end, leading to her cutting a loud and bassy thirty second fart, cutting a yellow cloud of rotten eggs with her butt violently vibrating **(BRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUP)**.

Scamp happily whiffed Angel's gas with Angel shaking her butt, giving Scamp the inside treatment and engulfing the gas with delight. Angel felt him sniffing the inside of her butt as she rubbed it all over him, giving him the full experience without any regrets. Her butt was shown in all it's glory as she let out five loud and bassy farts that let out massive green clouds of rotten meat (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT).

Scamp could feel the impact of all of Angel's farts as Angel then clenched her butt, making an imprint on Scamp's face as she clenched her gas. Scamp knew Angel's gas was going to be built up to the maximum heat wave, much to his delight as she rubbed her butt on him while clenching his face with it. She knew she was going to be relieved after releasing all of this gas and couldn't wait to let it all out, waiting for about two minutes before unleashing the massive gas bomb.

Angel relaxed her butt and released a loud and bassy five minute fart, making her butt vibrate violently as Scamp proudly engulfed the yellow cloud of rotten eggs **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).**

Angel got off of Scamp's face and saw that he was almost passed out with amazement from her gas, whiffing it and sighing proudly as she looked down at him. "No nighttime gas bombs this time Scamp. I think you've taken enough for now."

"Fair enough." Scamp sighed of relief, knowing that he was going to have enough of Angel's gas inside of him to last his satisfaction for a lifetime.


	8. Po's Smelly Punishment for Tai Lung

**Disclaimer:** Just a little thought I had in mind, and there's no better way to have this go down than by adding it to this scene just for fun. Enjoy!

* * *

Po's Smelly Punishment for Tai Lung

* * *

Po was currently fighting Tai Lung and had hit him with a butt bump, sending him into a house while skidding across the ground. This made Tai Lungious furious, and he charged at Po, who clenched his butt and readied himself before belly bumping Tai Lung into the air. After a few seconds, Tai Lung fell into the ground and got out of the hole, furious at what had just happened to him as he made a remark towards Po just to get on his nerves, stating that he should be winning. "You're...just a big, fat...(Charges at Po at full force)panda!"

Po turned around and jumped at Tai Lung, sitting on his face and keeping him on the ground as he looked down at him with a proud smile. "I'm not a big fat panda. I'm THE big fat panda. And my butt shows that in spades." Po suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, making his butt vibrate as Tai Lung was hit with a green cloud of dumplings (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Po rubbed his butt on Tai Lung, who was in agony as the Dragon Warrior continued to look down at him smugly.

Po grunted as he let out four more loud and bassy farts, hitting Tai Lung with big green clouds that made his butt vibrate even more (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Tai Lung was gagging with Po rubbing his butt on him even more as he made a quipp. "My butt has the advantage of being big when it comes to farts. That's a known fact."

Tai Lung grabbed Po's butt with his claws, which proved to be a mistake, as Po then released a loud and bassy thirty second fart, making his butt vibrate as he let out a green cloud of chicken (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). As Tai Lung's muzzle descended into Po's butt, he cracked a loud and bassy five second fart that reeked of noodles (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT). "Wow. I sure am gassy today. Must've eaten a lot of food."

Po continued to rub his butt on Tai Lung's face, getting ready to continue farting on him with his butt shown to be descending into his face. Po then released seven more loud and bassy farts, making his butt vibrate as he surrounded Tai Lung with green clouds of rotten chicken dumplings (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Po then held his gas in, clenching his butt and leaving a big imprint on Tai Lung's face before letting out the biggest fart he'd ever make. He grunted and ripped a loud and bassy three minute rotten egg fart, making his butt vibrate violently as he hit Tai Lung with a massive yellow cloud of rotten eggs and surrounding the both of them **(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP)**.

Po sighed of relief as he looked down at Tai Lung and smiled with satisfaction, and he got up, enraged at what he just experienced. "You dare to humiliate me with farts!? I'll show you humiliation!"

* * *

The rest of that scene goes as it normally would, and then a bonus scene happens right before the movie's ending.

* * *

Po was standing in front of a crowd that was cheering for him to fart, and he gladly turned his butt to the microphone and cut a loud and bassy one minute fart, making his butt vibrate as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs on the crowd, which they cheered for (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Po smiled proudly with Tigress rolling her eyes as he spoke up about his victory. "Ya gotta admit. My butt saved the world.


	9. Kion Likes Bunga's Farts

Kion Likes Bunga's Farts

* * *

Kion and Bunga were playing hide and seek with Bunga hiding in a tree that was covered in leaves. He saw Kion looking around nearby and aimed his butt down at him to hide his face, hoping he would be able to hide from him that way. He did have to fart however, and Bunga being Bunga, he cut a loud and bassy five second one, letting out a green cloud of bugs (PHHHHHHHHHHT). When he heard Kion coughing, he jumped down with concern and chuckled a bit as he saw what happened. "Sorry Kion. I thought you were on one of the sides of the tree."

Kion soon stopped being bothered by Bunga's gas, looking at him with a smile once he noticed that no one else was around. "Do that again."

Bunga was a bit confused, but happily smiled and aimed his butt at Kion. "Okay!" Bunga's butt was shown as he released his next fart, hitting Kion with the scent of rotten eggs in a yellow cloud (pfffft). Kion whiffed the fart, much to Kion's delight as Bunga felt he could give him more. "Ya know Kion, no one's around. You could just lie down by that tree over there and let me fart on you while rubbing my butt on you."

"I'd love that." Kion did as Bunga requested, and when Bunga sat down on him, he questioned if this would confuse someone on his orientation. "This won't make you think I'm gay, right?"

"Nah, we're just doing this for fun." Bunga assured Kion, who started smiling as Bunga let multiple loud and bassy farts onto him, surrounding him with all kinds of eggy gas bombs, much to his delight with Bunga's butt vibrating (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Kion was whiffing all of Bunga's gas as the honey badger moved his butt right onto the lion cub's face, having just as much fun as he was. "Ready for the beef stew part Kion?" Kion nodded his head yes with Bunga relaxing as he let on loads of farts onto Kion's face, hitting him with even more rotten egg gas bombs as his butt continued to vibrate from them (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT).

Kion sniffed Bunga's butt and then put his nose right into it, much to Bunga's surprise as he then grunted and let out five more loud and bassy rotten egg farts without a care (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP)(PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT).

Kion sniffed the inside of Bunga's butt with the honey badger rubbing it on his face as he got ready to let out the biggest fart he'd most likely ever make in his entire life. He grunted and ripped a loud and bassy ten minute fart right into Kion's nose, delighting the young lion cub as he surrounded him with a massive yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate violently and made Kion even more satisfied to be hit by his massive gas **(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).**

Kion was beyond relieved from inhaling all of the gas Bunga just ripped onto him with Bunga getting off of him with a proud smile. He turned around and looked at Kion, taking a good long look at his satisfied expression. "Let's do this again sometime. You in Kion?"

Kion happily accepted his best friend's helping paw, smiling as he thought about what just happened. "Definitely."


	10. Gassy Pup-Fu Meditation

Gassy Pup-Fu Meditation

* * *

Marshall, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma were all in their Pup-Fu gear during a meditation session as Rocky's stomach growled softly. He slowly lifted his left butt cheek and released a squeaky three second fart, letting out a green cloud of kibble (pffffft). Marshall heard this and decided to demonstrate how true meditators break wind. "You're getting better at controlling that Rocky. Though, just for fun, I'd like to show you again." Marshall's butt was shown as he released a silent yellow cloud with a windy sounding fart that let off a rotten egg scent.

Chase and Zuma got Marshall's fart scent with both of them snickering a bit as Zuma lifted his butt. The Chocolate Labrador then cut a loud and bassy five second fart that made his butt vibrate as he let out a green cloud of sour milk (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Chase smirked with his butt then being shown as he lifted it and grunted, ripping a loud and bassy ten second fart that made his butt vibrate as he unleashed a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Marshall and Rocky were still meditating alongside Chase and Zuma, but they were still well aware of their farts. Chase suddenly lifted his butt and released a loud and bassy ten second fart towards the others, hitting them with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs as his butt vibrated (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). The three of them coughed from the fart but continued meditating, deciding to compete with chase in order to make the best fart. Marshall was first, cutting a loud and bassy five second fart that reeked of expired milk (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP).

Rocky went next and released a loud and bassy five second fart, one that let off the scent of kibble (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Zuma scoffed and cracked a loud and bassy ten second fart, unleashing a big green cloud of bacon (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Chase found Marshall, Rocky, and Zuma to all be ammeters, as he was an expert at farting by this point. If he held his gas in long enough, he could fart for a whole months straight and still have some gas left in him. He did at one point as well.

Chase relaxed his butt and cut a loud and bassy one minute fart, making his butt vibrate violently as he filled the entire room with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs **(PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT)**. Marshall started gagging from the fart with Rocky gasping for air, and Zuma was coughing violently, leaving Chase to proudly whiff his gas before smirking and winking to the camera.


	11. Lucky and Two-tone's Gassy Fun

**Disclaimer: **This is the Lucky and Two-tone from the 90s show, one of my favorite cartoons of all time I should meniton. Enjoy!

* * *

Lucky and Two-tone's Gassy Fun

* * *

Lucky and Two-tone were playing truth or dare with Lucky's friends as Two-tone spun the bottle around. It stopped on Lucky, leaving him excited as Two-tone signalled him to go to the closet with her. When they got there, Lucky knew he was in for a treat. "This is gonna be a blast."

Two-tone closed the door with Rolly questioning why they let Two-tone join in on their game. "Why'd we invite Two-tone again?"

"Because Lucky has a crush on her, and we're not going to discriminate him for it." Cadpig reminded Rolly, assuring him that she wouldn't let anything ruin their time together.

Lucky wondered what Two-tone was going to do as she pinned him on the ground and gave him a look full of lust. "Ready to begin?" Lucky nodded his head yes with a wide smile and Two-tone sat on his face, letting her big butt relax on top of him as she rubbed it on his face without hesitation. She then grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs and making her butt vibrate (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP).

Lucky loved the blast Two-tone just gave her as she lifted a leg and let out three more big ones on him that reeked of bacon (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP). Lucky felt like he was in heaven at the moment with Two-tone's butt being shown on his face as she cut a loud and bassy ten second fart that let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs with her butt vibrating as the cloud filled the room (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Lucky loved the feel and smell of Two-tone's gas as he then got an idea. "Hey. You want a turn?"

Two-tone was more than happy to take Lucky put on his offer, lying down and letting his butt slam right onto her face. Lucky relaxed his butt and let it sink into Two-tone's face, cutting a loud and bassy ten second eggy fart that let out a yellow cloud onto her and made his butt vibrate (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). He kept going and let out four more big ones right onto her like it was nothing (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Lucky lifted his leg and grunted, ripping a loud and bassy fifteen second fart and letting out a big green cloud, making his butt vibrate as Two-tone was hit with the scent of kibble (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Two-tone found Lucky's gas to be much more delightful than her own with Lucky giving a smirk as he winked to the camera, preparing to finish the show as he relaxed and released a thirty second fart, making his butt vibrate violently as he surrounded the closet with rotten eggs and a yellow cloud **(PFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFT)**.

Lucky and Two-tone left the closet, quite satisfied with what they just did as their friends caught sight of their odor and Spot making a quipp on it. "Thank goodness we weren't in there to smell that." Lucky and Two-tone laughed a little, glad that they could spend that gassy fun time together without any worries. At least until an extra long bathtime came for both of them.


	12. One Gassy Lion Prince

Fart Torture Stories

One Gassy Lion Prince

* * *

Simba and Nala were in some kind of private place in Pride Rock as Simba spoke about how he was going to be Future King. "And we could make this the official room where I make out with my mate, whoever it may be."

Nala scoffed, finding it hard to believe that Simba could find a mate that was suitable for him. "Do you seriously think you'll find someone who'll want to love you? Let alone do IT with you?" Simba's stomach suddenly started growling with Nala catching onto what it was. "Or...that thing, Mufasa and Sarabi did one time. And don't fart in here."

"Fine. Just close your eyes, lie down, and I'll go fart outside." Simba assured Nala, who raised an eyebrow at what she was specified to do. "Come on Nala. Have I ever wronged you in the past?" Nala gave a blunt look and was about to speak with Simba stopping her. "Don't answer that."

Nala figured it wouldn't hurt to do what Simba said, since she was stronger than him anyway. She did as he requested, but a few seconds later, Simba's butt was shown slamming onto her face, much to her disgust as she shouted from inside. "Simba! Get your butt off me!"

Simba started rubbing his butt on Nala, much to her disgust as she started gagging "Cmon Nala. It's an honor to have the great Prince of the Pride Lands rub is butt on you." Simba's butt was shown as he continued to rub it on Nala's face and he grunted, ripping a loud and bassy ten second fart that reeked of rotten eggs, making his butt vibrate as he let out the yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Nala coughed from the fart, being disgusted as Simba continued to rub his butt on her. "Don't worry Nal. There's plenty more gas in the tank!"

Nala flinched with Simba continuing to rub his butt on his best friend while unleashing six more massive farts, letting out scents of rotten meat as his butt let out green clouds and continued to vibrate (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Nala was lying there disgusted by Simba's gas as Simba wondered why no one had come to check on them yet. "Huh. Guess the adults are busy." Nala scratched Simba's butt to get him off, which she soon regretted, as he winced and decided to get her back, lifting his leg as he cut a loud and bassy thirty second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs as his butt vibrated (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Nala was almost puking from that fart as Simba spoke up with a smirk. "Shouldn't have gotten violent there Nala."

Simba continued to rub his butt on Nala as he let out some more massive farts that reeked of lion poop and rotten meat, letting out green and brown clouds as his butt was shown while it vibrated (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Simba's stomach growled violently with the lion cub looking down at Nala with a smirk on her face, leaving her devastated as she knew what was coming. With Nala's entire face inside of his butt, Simba relaxed completely and gave a look of relief as he let out a loud and bassy twelve minute fart, making his butt vibrate violently as he let out a massive cloud of rotten eggs **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).**

Simba got off of Nala, noticing the butt imprint on her face as he took her out of the lair. She was barely conscious as they noticed that the entire Pride Lands was covered in Simba's gas, making Simba give a concerned look to Nala. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll probably get grounded for at least a year because of this."

"It'd be a start." Nala replied, passing out from the gas and making Simba laugh a bit as he smiled while looking at her, having almost regretted the gas barrage he gave to her.


	13. One Gassy Lion King

**Disclaimer: **Yes, this is the sequel to Kion loves Bunga's farts. Enjoy!

* * *

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter thirteen: One Gassy Lion King

* * *

Kion was talking about the day he had with his father regarding the fact that Bunga gas bombed him. "And the last fart lasted for ten whole minutes. Ten! That's gotta be a new record for Bunga right there. Maybe even for the whole Pride Lands."

Simba laughed a bit, catching Kion's attention as the King stated why Bunga's fart wasn't the longest the Pride Lands has ever witnessed. "Funny you say that Kion. When I was still a cub, I once farted for TWELVE minutes." Kion was amazed to hear this as Simba explained what happened. "You see, your mother and I had this hiding spot where we could just relax away from the rest of the pride. One day I got gassy, and I thought it would be an amazing idea to gas bomb her in the same way Bunga did you, only she didn't want me too."

Kion was surprised to hear this with a question regarding it coming to his mind. "And yet you still got married to her years later."

"Well quite a lot happened since then. I'm more surprised about the fact that a good chunk of the animals survived living in my gas for so long." Simba chuckled in response to his statement and wondered if he could still fart as well as he did back then. "Ya know, my farts could be more powerful now, especially since I was raised by Timon and Pumbaa. Perhaps we could pay a visit to Bunga and see if I can fart longer and harder than him."

Kion felt that could be a fun challenge, seeing that he could handle any gas as long as he tried. "I guess Fuli wouldn't mind taking over our morning patrol. Alright, let's do it." Simba was quite glad to hear that, patting his stomach as he looked down at it with quite a bit of confidence.

* * *

Kion, Bunga, and Simba were going into the secret hiding spot Simba and Nala had when they were cubs. Bunga already knew what Simba wanted with him, being excited to see what he had in store for him. "Wow Simba. I never would've guessed that you were such a good farter as a cub. You think you still got it?"

"We're about to find out." Simba assured Bunga with his butt shown as he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy one minute fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Kion and Bunga were already impressed with Bunga deciding to let Simba let out some more, and Simba got an idea, sitting on Bunga with his big butt. Bunga was surprised by this, as was Kion, but Simba had already started rubbing his butt on face, so they just decided to let the eggy and meaty farts fly as Simba rubbed his butt on the honey badger (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Simba then lifted his leg and cracked a loud and bassy five minute fart with his butt shown letting out a big green meaty cloud as it vibrated violently upon letting the gas out **(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT)**.

Kion and Bunga were already surrounded by Simba's gas, and were thankfully able to take it, since Kion took Bunga's the other day, and Bunga was a master of gas already. Simba wasn't finished however, and he unleashed five more massive farts on Bunga that reeked of rotten eggs with yellow clouds and made his butt vibrate, clapping against Bunga's face with the honey badger feeling a massive butt imprint from it (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Simba saved the best for last, and his stomach was growling violently as he held his gas in. Bunga knew he could take this, and Simba could feel his confidence, so when his butt was shown, he looked down and smirked while relaxing his butt, cutting a loud and bassy twenty five minute fart, making a massive yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate violently, clapping against Bunga's face with power and surrounding the entire Pride Lands, knocking out all of the animals and making a bunch of flowers wither (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

When Simba was done, he got off of Bunga to find that he was nearly unconscious, also having a massive butt imprint on his face. Simba shook his butt proudly, looking at his son to find that he was barely awake as well. "I suppose this makes me the true farting master of the Pride Lands." Kion nodded his head yes with a weak smile, leaving Simba to smirk proudly from his flatulence.


	14. Agent P's Gassy Fun

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter fourteen: Agent P's Gassy Fun

* * *

Agent P was sitting at his computer in the office, not really having much on his mind at the moment. He felt his stomach growl a bit, smirking to himself as he then lifted his butt and closed his eyes, grunting as he ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, letting out a green cloud of spoiled milk (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). He then whiffed the fart and felt quite proud of it, deciding that he would let out all the rest without a care.

Since Major Monogram wasn't on the monitor yet, Agent P lifted his leg and cracked another five second fart, letting out a green cloud of bacon (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT). He then let out two more massive farts, letting off more scents of spoiled milk as he did so without a care in the world at that moment (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP) (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

Agent P still had a bit more gas in him, so he decided to let some more out with his butt shown as he lifted it. He looked back with a smirk as he cut a loud and bassy thirty second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate from the release (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Agent P was quite satisfied with his gas as he whiffed it all in with a carefree expression.

Just then, Major Monogram came onto the screen and saw all of the gas clouds Agent P had made as he started to greet him. "Have you been...farting in the time it took me to come on?" Agent P gave a proud look, pointing his index finger at Major Monogram and making his signature sound, with Major Mongram deciding to ignore the situation. "Well at least you're not doing it where I can smell it. Anyway, not for your mission."


	15. Chase's Mission Gas

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter fifteen: Chase's Mission Gas

* * *

Chase was in the Adventure Bay Museum standing guard in front of a giant golden bone as he let out a massive burp. He laughed a bit, taking a liking to how it felt. "That dinner must've hit me like a tank." Chase still felt gassy, and felt it wouldn't hurt to let out some toxic air. He lifted his butt with hit shown as he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy ninety second fart, making his butt vibrate as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Chase sighed of relief and smirked before he then felt something that hit him even harder than gas. He felt a massive urge to go to the bathroom, but he couldn't leave the bone unattended. He decided to just hold it in for now, and he suddenly cut a loud and bassy ten second fart, making his butt vibrate as he let out a brown poop scented cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Chase couldn't help but whiff his fart proudly while holding in his poop with Mayor Humdinger then shown on the museum's skylight. "This is perfect! With that German Shepherd having digested those laxatives from his dinner earlier, he'll be too busy in he bathroom to do any sort of actual guard work! Kittens!" The Kitten Catastrophe kittens came out with face masks with the Chase cat especially showing disgust "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're not farted on as well as I can. That's why I got the masks."

Chase suddenly had to use the bathroom, rushing off with confidence that his gas would stall whoever came in. Just then, Mayor Humdinger came down with Chase being annoyed by how inconveniently timed the entrance was. 'Sure, come in as soon as I have to use the bathroom why don't ya? I don't mind pooping on the floor.' Chase groaned, knowing he would have to fight back somehow.

Mayor Humdinger and his kittens didn't see Chase hide behind a statue that was close to the bone. Chase tried desperately to hold in his poop, but he found it to be getting harder and harder with each passing second. His stomach growls could be heard by the kittens, and when they revealed themselves, Chase released a loud and bassy thirty second fart with his butt shown, hitting them with a brown cloud of dog feces with his butt vibrating violently **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)**.

The kittens all passed out, and Mayor Humdinger was terrified when he saw this, running over to them and kneeling down to them. "No! (Glares at Chase) How dare you fart on my kitties! I don't know how you're still able to hold in your laxative powered feces, (Chase flinches) but I'm not going to let you get away with this!"

Chase jumps onto Mayor Humdinger and slams his butt onto his face, making Mayor Humdinger scream as Chase rubbed his butt on him. "Ya know, I figured something was off about my dinner. Of course YOU were involved in some way." Chase continued rubbing his butt on Mayor Humdinger as he unleashed four massive eggy farts onto him with big yellow clouds that made his butt vibrate violently **(PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP)**.

The intense butt rubbing from Chase, as well as his noxious fumes, were torture beyond anything else for Mayor Humdinger's senses of smell, taste, and sight. Chase held in his gas for a bit, and it became even bigger and thicker than before, allowing Mayor Humdinger's face to get sucked all the way into it. After that happened, Chase let it all out, unleashing a loud and bassy thirty minute poop scented fart with his butt vibrating violently and shaking the ground with his butt shown on one end as the German Shepherd looked down at it with a proud smirk, and the town shown shaking on the other **(P****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)**.

Mayor Humdinger was barely awake from this fart, finding it astonishing that Chase just farted for an entire half hour without breaks. Chase was more than ready to assure him however, that there was more to come. "Oh, trust me. There's a lot more to come from this hot butt of mine." Chase relaxed his butt and let out a loud and bassy fart that reeked of rotten eggs and dog poop, making Chase's butt vibrate violently as he let it out **(PFFFFFFFFFF...**).

* * *

Chase ended up farting for six hours straight, even having slept for said six hours with his btut still vibrating violently from letting otu the brownish yellow cloud **(FFFFFFFFFFT****)**. Chase woke up and yawned a bit, feeling like he should've gotten a bit more sleep. "Maybe I should've farted for an extra hour. My butt could probably take the heat (Spanks his flank) no problem."

Ryder and Mayor Goodway came in with gas masks as Ryder commented on the situation. "Wow Chase. You've still got it." Ryder went to go pick Chase up, alerting him a bit as he did so. "Let's get you home."

"Ryder, wait!" Chase's warning came a little too late however, as Chase suddenly started pooping all over Mayor Humdinger. In fact, he ended up pooping for ten whole minutes straight and filling up the entire front hallway of the museum. Chase was fine with farting in front of anyone, but when it came to using the bathroom, not so much. "Humdinger...spiked my food."

Ryder and Mayor Goodway were in shock with Mayor Goodway speaking up. "Well, at least it's not permanent." Chase cut a loud and bassy thirty second fart with his butt shown, letting out a poop scented fart with a brown cloud that made his butt vibrate (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Chase sighed of relief as he looked at the camera, feeling better about what just happened.


	16. Gassy Dearly Farm Residents

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter sixteen: Gassy Dearly Farm Residents

* * *

Lucky and his friends, except for Spot for some reason, were hanging out somewhere near the farm with Lucky talking about his and Two-tone's time in the closet. "It was amazing! I don't know what it is, but having your loved one fart on you is so much better than anyone else doing it."

"Thank you Lucky, we certainly needed a detailed description on you and Two-tone having immature fart sex." Cadpig stated with clear sarcasm, and then Spot came along in an annoyed mood. "Cornelia giving you the works again Spot?"

"Lucky guess, no pun intended." Spot sat down next to Lucky as she commented on a past event. "I don't know why she's still against my dog-like habits. They proved to be useful at that dumb chicken ball party."

Rolly licked his lips at the sound of chicken with Spot giving him a blunt look. "Hey, just because you're a chicken doesn't mean I can't like the food. And I'm making sure it's not anyone we know, so no one on the farm is a victim."

Lucky just then got an idea, one he felt that could get all kinds of attention. "Okay, I know this doesn't have anything to do with Spot's mom whining about Spot being herself, but I think this little plan of mine will give off quite the impact." Lucky gave a smug eyebrow raise to the audience, knowing that they knew what was to come.

* * *

One week later

* * *

Cadpig and Rolly were walking up to some kind of secret room with Cadpig scoffing at what the event Lucky had in mind was about. "I honestly don't see why Lucky thought this would be a smart idea. Especially considering that you didn't sign up yourself."

Rolly wasn't sure why Lucky wanted to do this either, but he knew it had to be for something. "Maybe he just wanted to have fun farting with those who could make big and long ones."

Cadpig figured Rolly was probably right, and when the lights came on, everyone in the audience was placing their bets as to who would win. The candidates were Lucky, Spot, Two-tone, and Tri-pod. The second one was a bit of a surprise, but Cadpig and Rolly placed their votes. "Let's be honest with ourselves and make the obvious choice."

Lucky spoke up as he explained the only real rule of this contest, knowing the ones who signed up would love it. "Alright guys. So we're all gonna get paired up with someone in this group of four, and then we're gonna take turns pinning them against the wall and farting on them. It only has to be one fart too, so no pressure in quantity, just length and power. Spot, you have Two-tone, and Tripod, you have me. Let's do this!"

Lucky and the others got into their positions as Two-tone asked Spot why she joined this contest. "What made a fart contest interesting to YOU Spot? I don't think birds in the real world are known for farting."

"Well they can't, but this isn't real life, so...yeah. Plus I wanted to rebel against my mom again just to mess around with her." Two-tone nodded in understanding and got up against the wall, offering to be the first pick. When Cornelia saw Spot, she was about to tell her to get out of there or she was grounded, only for Spot to grunt and rip a loud and bassy thirty second rotten egg fart, making her butt vibrate as she pinned Two-tone to the wall with it and hit her with a yellow cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Spot stepped forward with Two-tone being impressed as the two of them switched positions and Two-tone slammed her big butt on Spot's face and pinned her against the wall. "Not bad Spot. But let an expert show you how it's done." Spot braced herself as Two-tone let loose a loud and bassy one minute fart, letting out a big cloud of rotten eggs and making her butt vibrate as well as making Spot gag (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Two-tone sighed of relief as she stepped forward, being quite proud of her flatulence as she looked back at a gagging Spot. Tripod already had his butt on Lucky's face as he pinned him against the wall, ready to unleash his own gas bomb. "You'd better be ready for this Lucky." Lucky smirked with Tripod grinning smugly as he released a loud and bassy three second fart, hitting Lucky with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs and protein shakes that made his butt vibrate with Lucky taking the massive gas wave like a boss (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Lucky whiffed the gas after Tripod stepped forward, shocking the three legged canine with his tolerance of the noxious fume. When the two switched places, Lucky pinned Tripod against the wall and said this right before he cut his five minute fart of rotten eggs "Now, try this!" and then his butt vibrated violently as he let out the massive yellow cloud **(P****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT)**.

Tripod passed out from the gas bomb with Two-tone and Spot gagging from it, leaving Lucky as the winner as he smirked proudly to the crowd. Cadpig and Rolly clapped with the crowd as Cadpig spoke happily to Rolly. "Told you Lucky would win." Cadpig still didn't get the point of the contest, but she was still glad Lucky came out on top.


	17. Natural Gas Powered Helicopter

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter seventeen: Natural Gas Powered Helicopter

* * *

Skye was flying around in her helicopter with Chase as he told her about the night he had farting on Humdinger. "And then I ended up pooping so much that it covered the entire first room in the museum!" Skye snickered a bit upon hearing that with her helicopter showing that it was low on fuel. She set it to auto-pilot and walked over to some sort of device that was the exact size of her butt. "Are you sure you'll be able to power this up long enough for us to enjoy the rest of our ride Skye? I could do it if you want. I farted on you for a soild month one time and STILL had that gas in me."

"Thanks Chase, but I have it covered. Besides, if you DO fart, I wanna smell it." Skye commented, leaving Chase to understand her point as Skye lifted her tail and put her butt into the device. She was on her hind legs when it happened and her butt was shown as she looked back through the see-through glass and wiggled her butt a bit before she let out the gas bomb. When Skye was ready, she cut a loud and bassy fart, one that reeked of rotten eggs and made her butt vibrate as she let out the yellow cloud into the gas tank (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).

The helicopter started flying with Chase being impressed, as well as proud of his girlfriend, who continued the fart that had yet to stop. He walked up to Skye and kissed her on the lips softly, knowing exactly where she got her powerful gas from. "Looks like you were right Skye. That practicing you did must've paid off in spades."

Skye nodded her head yes and continued to fart with her butt shown as she looked at Chase (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). "Hey Chase, would you mind getting me a soda? Fridge is in the back."

"You got it." Chase walked off with Skye continuing to fart into the gas tank and having a great time doing so, giving an incredibly proud smile as she looked back at her farting butt (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).

* * *

Skye was still farting two hours later, making Chase impressed by her gas as he looked over the horizon in the window next to her (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). He certainly didn't mind the sound of Skye's farts while he did so either, since he was so used to the sound of farts from his own gas that he was pretty much immune to being annoyed by it. Skye was still farting as well, making sure that the gas tank was still at maximum (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). "I've still got some gas in the tank Chase! We should be flying for a while now!"

"Sounds great!" Skye was still farting in the back with Chase thinking about something the two of them could do together. 'Maybe the two of us could tag team on someone to gas them out sometime." Skye kept farting with her butt shown to still be vibrating as she let out the yellow cloud of rotten eggs (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

* * *

Skye was still farting after five more hours of her gas coming out, having farted for seven hours straight, and now it was close to nighttime (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Chase had to admit to how proud he was of Skye for being able to fart for this long without stopping. "I gotta say Skye. I didn't think you'd have this kind of gas in you."

"Neither did I, but you learn something new every day." Skye continued to fart into the gas tank with the helicopter still moving around (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). "I'm surprised my butt hasn't started feeling sore yet. Then again you farted for a solid month once and could still fart after that, so maybe that's why."

"Yeah, probably." Chase smirked as he leaned over to Skye and whispered into her ear. "If you ever want me to treat you to a nice helping of fart sex again, let me know." Skye nodded in response and continued to fart with her butt shown vibrating as she let out the gas out of her hot puppy butt (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

* * *

Skye's butt was still shown with her farting about an hour later, leading to the final minute of her gas as her butt vibrated violently upon releasing it all into the gas tank (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**). Skye was all gassed out, making sure the helicopter landed right in front of the lookout with both her and Chase getting out of it. "Too bad you couldn't smell all that gas I let out."

"Yeah, but next time I'll be ready." Chase assured Skye, making her give a lust-worthy growl as the two of them headed for the lookout. The gas tank was shown to be full, indicating that Skye farted so much that she managed to keep it full the entire time.


	18. Diving Bell Gas

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter Eighteen: Diving Bell Gas

* * *

Marshall and Rocky were at the lighthouse with Rocky making sure the diving bell was in place. Marshall's stomach suddenly growled, indicating that he was about to fart, thinking to himself after being relieved that Rocky didn't hear it. 'Okay. I should NOT have had seconds on breakfast today.' Rocky noticed that Marshall was holding his stomach with Marshall trying to cover it up. "Oh, I'm fine Rocky. Nothing to-" Marshall suddenly cut a squeaky five second fart that reeked of rotten kibble, letting out a green cloud and making Marshall blush (phhhhhhhhhht).

Rocky snickered a bit with Marshall being relieved that Rock wasn't disgusted, leading to Rocky speaking up. "You should smell mine to get a really bad smelling fart." Rocky lifted his leg while sitting down and released a ten second kibble fart, letting out a green cloud that covered more of the room than Marshall (pfffffffffffffffffffft). Marshall snickered upon hearing the fart, leaving the two of them to smile as they decided to fart some more.

Marshall and Rocky continued farting, letting out big clouds of rotten kibble from the outside (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Ryder was outside watching Marshall and Rocky, glad that he wasn't in that room with them. "Let's hope they have an air freshener or something.

Marshall and Rocky then let out two final farts, both reeking of rotten eggs and lasting for thirty seconds as they let out yellow clouds that made their butts vibrate as both were shown (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Marshall and Rocky smiled as they then got back to work with Marshall speaking up. "Good thing our gas isn't like Chase's." Rocky laughed a bit, knowing well how brutal Chase's gas could be.


	19. Scamp's Fart Addiction

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter nineteen: Scamp's Fart Addiction

* * *

Angel was eating in the kitchen by herself with Scamp hiding behind a wall that led right to the living room. He crept up behind Angel, managing to get behind her without being seen, and since Angel knew she was alone, she let out a grunt to indicate she was about to fart. Angel then ripped a loud and bassy five second fart right into Scamp's face without him knowing it, hitting him with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that he whiffed right up (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Angel heard Scamp sigh of relief, turning around after sighing with concern. "Cmon Scamp; this can't go on forever."

Scamp didn't see anything wrong with loving Angel's farts, not seeing the high stakes that Angel was seeing. "It'll be fine Angel. We already did a couple of fart sex rounds, what's the harm in me whiffing them up in private?"

Scamp started to catch onto the fact that Angel was holding in her gas, making him excited inside for when it would come out. "Honestly, I'm starting to regret doing either of them. I loved doing them, but I don't know if it was worth it or not. It's almost as if you can't go a single day without smelling my farts, or even an hour without sniffing one."

"Angel, I'm fine." Scamp insisted, not seeing how unhealthy his obsession with Angel's gas was for him. He continued to defend himself as Angel's stomach growled again. "If I thought something was wrong, I would've told you instantly."

"That's just it Scamp. You DON'T think anything's wrong with you because you don't see this as-" Angel ended up stopping and standing still to hold in her gas, leaving Scamp to go behind her as soon as her butt vibrated a bit, leaving Scamp to put his mouth on Angel's butt. Angel released a loud and bassy thirty second fart right into Scamp's mouth, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs right into him that made her butt vibrate violently (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**). Angel was both annoyed, and relieved in the end of it. "Okay, I'm glad you stopped the others from hearing that, but this has to stop."

Scamp was still tasting Angel's fart, which was absolutely delicious to him as he spoke up about it. "Can I help it if your butt's so hot and your farts are so juicy that I wanna get all up in them?"

Angel sighed again, hoping she could help Scamp in this desperate time. "I guess not. Just promise me you'll try to cut back."

"Yeah, of course." Scamp responded, not wanting to disappoint Angel with Angel hoping she could trust him as she then allowed him to leave the room. Just as he did, Angel cut a ten second fart that let out a green cloud and reeked of kibble with her butt shown as she did it (phhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhht). Scamp tried his hardest to get the fart scent the best he could without getting caught, managing to get some of it and sighing of relief as he did.


	20. Tod and Copper's Nasty Gas

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty: Tod and Copper's Nasty Gas

* * *

Tod and Copper were currently outside Chief's barrel with Copper being concerned about what Tod had planned for him. "Are you sure about this Tod? Chief'll be really mad if we do this."

"Don't worry Copper. I've proven plenty of times I can escape his chase sequences." Tod assured Copper, and then he went into the barrel, backing up with his butt facing Chief. Chief was sleeping and dreaming about finally catching Tod, leaving Copper to fear what could happen to him. As Tod placed his butt on Chief's nose, making sure not to have it be too hard, he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart, making his butt vibrate as he hit Chief with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that stunned him long enough for Tod and Copper to get away (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP).

Once Chief had his vision back, he rushed out and failed to find Tod and Copper with the former speaking as they were then shown in the forest. "We got him good Copper." Tod started laughing with Copper chuckling a bit as well, relieved that Tod was able to get out of being chased again despite the circumstances.

* * *

Tod and Copper were in a secret spot in the forest, a place that Chief and Amos didn't know about yet. Tod was still laughing at what he just did with Copper worried about what would come of it. "We got him good Copper! Just wait until we see the look on his face when we get back."

Tod laughed a bit more with Copper hoping that Tod wasn't going to try it again. "You're not gonna try anything else when we get back, are you? I don't know if he'll let you get away with a second one."

Tod then released a five second fart that reeked of onions, which he got from his lunch earlier that day (pfffffffffft). "I doubt he'll wanna come near that." Copper laughed a bit and then released a three second meaty fart himself, surprising him as he let out the same color green cloud Tod did (pffffft). Copper blushed a bit from this and Tod snickered a bit as he gave Copper some advice. "Hey, try letting it all out here? That way you won't have any by the time we get back."

Copper liked that idea and pushed, ripping a loud and bassy thirty second fart, letting out a giant green cloud that reeked of bacon and hit a good chunk of the forest (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Tod laughed at Copper's fart with Copper being surprised he had all of that in him. "Wow. I didn't think I had that in me."

"You think that's tough?" Tod stood up with his butt shown as he released a loud and bassy two minute fart, letting out a yellow eggy cloud that made his butt vibrate violently (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT)**. Copper was in awe at how big Tod's fart was with him explaining why he thought it was so big. "I've been holding that in since breakfast."

"I think it's a good thing Chief got the main course." Copper commented, and the two went back home with a few birds falling to the ground thanks to Tod's massive and outright nasty fart.


	21. Lucky's Gassy Girl

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty one: Lucky's Gassy Girl

* * *

Lucky and Two-tone were in a high class suite for dogs as Two-tone kissed Lucky's cheek while they were looking around. "Thank you so much for getting us this vacation Lucky. I don't know how you could afford this but I'm too happy to care."

Lucky was glad to hear that, since he went into some strange activities to get this place. He and Two-tone arrived at the doggy door leading out to the hallway so they could get some food with Lucky allowing Two-tone to go first. "After you." Two-tone went through the doggy door, but it was a little too small for her to get through. Two-tone wasn't as fat as Rolly, but she still had more pounds on her than the average Dalmatian, and when she heard her stomach growling, she started to get nervous. "Okay, no big deal. It's not Rolly; I can push you out in about a second or two."

Just then, Two-tone released a loud and bassy five second fart with her butt shown, hitting Lucky with a green cloud of bacon (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Two-tone was at first a little embarrassed since she and Lucky weren't having fart sex, but then when Lucky started whiffing the fart, she became relieved with Lucky taking the time to comment on it. "Hey, ya got any more gas in the tank for me babe? No shame in enjoying ourselves before we head down to get some lunch."

Two-tone could see there being lots of fun in this, having an idea as she confirmed Lucky's hope to be true. "Yeah, I've got some more in here." Two-tone grunted and ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart that reeked of burnt toast (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Lucky whiffed the fart with Two-tone then letting out two more ripe ones that reeked of moldy fruit (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRP). "You want the main course Lucky?"

"You bet I do!" Lucky stated, and then Two-tone cut a loud and bassy thirty second fart that reeked of rotten eggs and made her butt vibrate as she hit Lucky with it (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Lucky then got an idea for himself, deciding to flex on Two-tone a bit. "Hey babe. Wanna see a real fart?" Two-tone was intrigued by Lucky's offer as Lucky pulled her in and put her face up to his butt. He stood on his hind legs and put his front legs on the door and released a loud and bassy six minute fart right into Two-tone's face, making his butt vibrate violently as his girlfriend breathed in and tasted the yellow eggy cloud (**PFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFT**).

When Lucky and Two-tone left the hotel room, it was already covered with yellow eggy gas, leaving Two-tone relieved after Lucky helped her through the doggy door. She was dizzy and lovestruck by Lucky's gas, much to his delight as they headed for the kitchen. "If anyone asks, one of the girls room's toilets hit a gas leak." Lucky and Two-tone headed off as the lingering fart scene of Lucky's gas went into the hallway a bit, indicating that it wouldn't be that easy to get away with their latest round of fart sex.


	22. Confessing about Scamp's Fart Addiction

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty two: Confessing about Scamp's Fart Addiction

* * *

Angel was in the backyard with Tramp and Lady, trying to think of the best way she could explain the situation to them. "So Scamp's been a little...attracted to something of mine lately, that everyone does, but not all of them do it as big as me." Angel could tell that Lady and Tramp were confused so she grunted and ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs behind her (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Lady and Tramp were surprised with Angel continuing her statement. "See? My farts are huge."

"And Scamp loves them." Tramp chimed in, leaving Angel to nod her head yes in confirmation with Tramp chuckling a bit as he stood up. "I think I know where he might've inherited it from." Angel didn't know what Tramp met with Tramp's butt being shown as he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five second fart as soon as Lady got behind him, hitting his wife with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate as he let it out (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP).

Lady whiffed Tramp's gas proudly with Angel being intrigued as Tramp explained his point more clearly. "See, Scamp inherited being gassy from me, just like his sisters did, even though Collette isn't particularly fond of it. And he inherited loving the gas of his loved ones, from your mother."

Angel understood what Tramp was getting at and had a theory in mind about the whole thing. "So does that mean Scamp likes your farts too?"

"Yep. Not as much as yours though." Tramp laughed as he and Angel both released five second farts that let out green clouds of bacon (pfffffffffft) (pfffffffffft). "We will have to sort this out though. This can't be healthy for Scamp."

Angel started to regret having her moments of fart sex with Scamp, knowing that he would now need to get some help because of it. "You're tellin me."


	23. Triple D Gas Quarantine

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty three: Triple D Gas Quarantine

* * *

Triple D were in their limo, which parked in front of the Dalmatian household, and they got out to relax after a long day of acting. Just then, Deja Vu felt her stomach growl and she grunted, ripping a loud and bassy three second fart that made her butt vibrate as she let out a green cloud of chicken (BRRRRRUUUUUP). Destiny was quick to remind Deja Vu of something that would go down if the gas continued. "Careful Deja Vu. Remember what Dylan does when someone has ongoing gas."

Destiny and Dallas suddenly felt their stomachs growling right before they entered the house with Deja Vu making her reply. "I think one of the chefs put something in our kibble or something."

"Don't be silly. I doubt they'd sabotage us." Dallas suddenly cut a loud and bassy chicken fart that let out the same green cloud as Deja Vu (PHHT). "If anyone asks, Big Fee was here." The Dimitris were waiting by the door with Triple D taking notice as they got in. "Oh great, you three."

"Yep." The Dimitris then showed Triple D a jar of fleas, making them freak out and all let out five second farts that reeked of raw chicken (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (PFFFFFFFFFFT).

Destiny then caught onto what the Dimitris were doing as soon as the alarm went off, giving the Dimitris a glare as she did. "You planted fart powder in our food, didn't you!?" The Dimitris nodded their heads yes with smug grins as Triple D saw what was coming for them.

* * *

Triple D were hopping into a quarantine ball with Dylan closing it up before stating his next course of action. "Don't worry you three, I'll be dealing with the Dimitris as well. But we can't have you guys stinking up the house."

Destiny dashed up to the front of the ball, begging Dylan for mercy. "You can't do this to us Dylan! We'll reek by the time we get out of here!" Destiny suddenly cut a three second fart that reeked of rotten eggs and let off a yellow cloud (phhhhht). "See?! We've already gotten to the eggy ones!"

"This could actually work in your favor Destiny." Dylan pointed out, knowing how Triple D loved to be clean. "You love baths, and the worse you smell, the longer it'll take to get the fart scent out.

Destiny saw Dylan's point as he walked off, lining up with Dallas and Deja Vu, who overheard the conversation. "Ready girls? (Dallas and Deja Vu nod) Get ready in 3...2...1!" Destiny, Dallas, and Deja Vu, all started farting like crazy, filling up the quarantine ball with all kinds of rotten odors (PFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (BRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (PHHHHHHHHHHT).

* * *

The next day.

* * *

Dylan was checking on the Dimitris, who were all in the bathroom bathing Triple D, much to their dismay. Dylan could see that Triple D were satisfied as he then gave a smug look to the Dimitris. "See what happens when you spike someone's food with fart powder?" The Dimitris growled with Triple D relaxing until a couple bubbles came out from underneath Deja Vu after Dylan left. Deja Vu giggled a bit while blushing softly, leaving Destiny and Dallas to scoot about an inch away from her to keep clean.


	24. Scamp and Tramp's fart off

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty four: Scamp and Tramp's fart off

* * *

Scamp went into the secret room with an excited look on his face, only to become disappointed when he saw his father in there, instead of his girlfriend. He hoped there was a good reason for this, and that he wasn't about to get lectured about his love for Angel's farts. "I'd say why I was bummed out, but I doubt you'd be okay with it if I did."

Tramp's stomach growled a bit, surprising Scamp as his father then explained something to him. "Oh, I'm well aware Scamp. And I just wanna let you know that we can have fun with farts without using Angel." Scamp liked where this was going and Tramp then grunted and ripped a loud and bassy ten second fart, letting out a nasty yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate as it was shown sitting on the ground (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Tramp happily whiffed the fart with Scamp doing the same as Tramp spoke up. "Now you try."

Scamp didn't know who well he would do, but grunted anyway, and managed to push out a big five second fart that reeked of steak (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Scamp took a liking to that and whiffed his fart up, wondering why he hasn't been farting himself all this time. "Dang. My butt felt good after that one."

"Yeah, see? Nothing wrong with loving farts, you just gotta be casual about it." Tramp explained, cutting a five second fart that reeked of kibble and let off a green cloud as he did (phhhhhhhhhht). This led to Scamp smiling as he lifted his leg and released a five second fart himself, letting out a green cloud of liver (pfffffffffft). "Oh yeah, that was a good one!" Scamp and Tramp then both let out massive ten second farts as they sat next to each other, both letting out yellow rotten egg clouds as their butts vibrated from it (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Tramp could tell that Scamp was taking a liking to this with both of them ready to have the fart off of their lives. They kept letting out massive eggy farts with their butts shown as they let out the gas clouds of farts that reeked of eggs, liver, and whatever else they could muster (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Scamp and Tramp nodded to each other and controlled their gas before both of them let out the biggest farts they could muster, both of them reeking of rotten eggs and making Scamp and Tramp's butts vibrate as they were shown letting out the eggy clouds along with Scamp's fart lasting for three minute, and Tramp's fart lasting for ten minutes. (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**) (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Scamp was amazed at how long his father's fart lasted with Tramp explaining how he was able to fart for so long. "I used to do fart offs with Buster before we went our separate ways. I'm glad to see those paid off.

Scamp started to see that he could enjoy farts from pretty much anyone, deciding not to use Angel's farts unless she was okay with it. "You said it dad."


	25. Paw Patrol Farting Contest

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty five: Paw Patrol Farting Contest

* * *

Skye's helicopter was shown to be flying around Adventure bay with fart sounds being heard with Chase and Skye then shown inside with Chase's butt vibrating as he farted in Skye's face as she was shown to be timing it (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). Chase grunted as he pushed the last of his farts out, refusing to go any lower than his estimated time (HHHHHHHHHH...). "Cmon." Chase let out the final ten seconds of his fart and blasted Skye into the wall of the helicopter with his butt vibrating violently in the process (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Skye stopped the timer and saw that Chase had been farting for three solid months, making her happy as she whiffed the eggy gas. "You did it Chase! You farted for three months straight!"

"Nice! That's five minutes past my old record!" Chase exclaimed with proudness, only to then realize how bad his gas smelled and almost puke from it before covering his nose. "Skye, if you would?" Skye nodded and grunted, ripping a loud and bassy thirty second fart with her butt vibrating as she let out an eggy cloud of rotten eggs, one that Chase liked the smell of (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). "Oh yeah. Thanks."

* * *

Chase and Skye were currently getting bathed with Katie having worked all day just to get the smell off of them. The fact that they were constantly farting in the bath also didn't help matters. She was eventually able to do it though, and when she did, she couldn't help but comment on how gassy Chase and Skye were. "You two could kill skunk families with how gassy you are. That's not something I expected from anyone on the team."

"It's a living Katie. They've learned to live with MY gas especially." Chase explained, and then he got an idea as he looked at Skye with intrigue. "Hey Skye, what if we get all the pups together and have a farting contest in town? That way we'll see who's the gassiest out of all our friends."

Skye felt that would be an interesting challenge, deciding to take Chase up on his offer. "Alright, sure thing. I'll convince Zuma, Everest, and Tracker to join in on this, and you can convince Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble."

Katie pulled out a bunch of gas masks with a smiling eye roll, knowing that the entire town was going to need then. "I'll just get these ready."

"Good call Katie." Chase responded, and then he and Skye hopped out of their baths and ran off. "Let's do this!" Chase and Skye were excited to do this fart contest with Cali jumping up to the table she was leaning on, leading to Katie petting her, much to her joy.

* * *

Rocky and Rubble were working on a pool for the pups to play in while they were hanging out or had no particular duties to attend to. Rocky wasn't planning on going into the pool himself though, and he made that as clear as day. "Just keep this in mind Rubble. If I get pushed into this pool, I am NOT going to be happy."

"I know Rocky, I know." Rubble replied while rolling his eyes with a smile, holding the last board steady so Rocky could screw it in. After he did that, the two realized they were gonna need help filling it up. "Maybe Marshall could fill it up? He's the fire pup after all."

"Coming!" Marshall was heard from behind as Rocky and Rubble looked back and saw him, only for him to trip right behind Rubble and land face first into the bulldog's big, bubble butt. This caused Rubble to cut a loud and bassy ten second fart into Marshall's face, one that reeked heavily of spoiled meat and making his butt vibrate as he let out the noxious green cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Rocky covered his nose with Marshall falling to the ground face first as Rubble wafted the fart away, leaving the Dalmatian to cough as he spoke up. "Dog stew anyone?"

Rubble and Rocky laughed a bit as Rubble helped Marshall up and apologized for his flatulence. "Sorry about that Marshall. Guess I ate more than I thought today."

"That's okay. It was better than breathing in one of Chase's farts." Marshall admitted, leaving Rocky and Rubble confused as Marshall then explained it. "He offered to let me use his butt as a pillow one time. Worst mistake of my life."

"I think you'll be glad to know that won't happen again." Marshall, Rocky, and Rubble saw Chase walking up to them as the German Shepherd spoke with a smile. "I actually have an idea in regards to farting, if you guys are interested."

* * *

Skye was talking to Zuma about the farting contest as they walked along the beach, since Zuma was surfing before Skye started talking to her. Zuma seemed to be on board with the idea, feeling that it could be fun to see how his farts would compare to the others. "Suwe. Could be fun. Especially if Chase can do one of those thwee hour farts I heard he did wecently."

"Oh, I think he can pull that off." Skye gave a call to Everest, and when she picked up, she showed up on the other side of the screen as Skye started talking. "Hey Everest. Wanna join a farting contest with me and the others? There's no prize really, we're just doing it for fun."

Everest thought for a moment and felt it couldn't hurt to at least give it a go. "Sure, why not. I'll see if I can get Tracker on board."

"Great. Thanks." Skye hung up, being excited for this farting contest to go down in history. "This is gonna be so much fun Zuma. I can't wait to see what fart categories we all specialize in."

* * *

The Paw Patrol pups were currently inside of some sort of dome that had everyone in Adventure Bay watching as Mayor Goodway spoke into a microphone. "People of Adventure Bay, welcome to the first ever Paw Patrol farting contest! In this competition, we'll be ranking the farts of all eight Paw Patrol members to see who has the loudest, smelliest, and longest farts! I think we all know who'll win that last one." Chase was flexing his butt as he aimed it at the crowd and hit them with a massive fart that unleashed a yellow cloud of rotten eggs for five seconds (PHHHHHHHHHHT).

Mayor Goodway wasn't entirely sure what to make of Chase farting on the crowd but decided to start up the competition. "Without further ado, let's get to the loudest fart of the team!" Marshall was first with his fart being pretty loud as he let out a five second kibble fart with a green cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Skye was next and had a moderately loud fart, letting out a green cloud of spoiled meat (PFFFFFFFFFFT). Tracker was next and he let out a squeaky five second fart, unleashing a green cloud of bananas (pfffffffffft).

Chase went next and unleashed quite the loud gas bomb that lasted for ten seconds and unleashed a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate as he let it out (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Skye whiffed Chase's fart before grunting and ripping a loud fart as well, letting out her own yellow eggy cloud (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP). Everest went next, letting out a casual sounding fart that reeked of liver (phhhhhhhhhht). Rocky went after Everest and let out a slightly louder fart that reeked of rotten eggs (pfffffffffft).

Zuma was next, letting out a slightly louder fart than Tracker's and letting off a scent of coconuts (bllllllllllaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrp). Rubble was last, and he coughed before letting out an incredibly loud and bassy ten second fart, one that made his butt vibrate as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs with said fart being so loud that it could be heard from space (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Everyone was amazed at how they didn't go deaf from that with Mayor Goodway speaking up. "This round goes to Rubble!"

Everyone was cheering for Rubble as Chase walked up to him and happily praised him for how loud his fart was. "That was loudness if I ever heard it before Rubble. I wonder how the martians must feel after hearing that."

Rubble laughed a bit with Mayor Goodway announcing the next round of the farting competition. "Alright everyone! For the second round, we'll be judging the farts based on their scent. Whoever can make the worst smelling fart wins this round!" Rubble went first, since he won the last round, and let out a three second rotten meat fart with a green cloud (pffffft). After Rubble it was Marshall's turn, leading to him letting out a three second fart that reeked of kibble (phhhhht). Then it was Everest's turn, who cracked a three second fart that reeked of liver (brrrrraaaaat).

After those three it was Tracker, who let out a three second fart that reeked of moldy bananas (phhhhht). Skye went next, letting out a nasty three second fart, hitting a butterfly with a yellow cloud and killing it (pffffft). Animals started falling from the sky from the farts as Marshall took his turn, letting out a three second fart of sour milk (brrrrraaaaat). Chase lifted his leg and ripped a three second fart, letting out a rotten egg scent that made a dozen birds fall to the ground (brrrrruuuuup).

Rocky was last with a family of skunks shown behind him as he cut a three second fart that reeked of rotten eggs and death and killed the skunk family with a yellow cloud (phhhhht). After seeing everyone's farts, and Rocky's especially, Mayor Goodway knew who the winner was. "The winner of this round is Rocky!" Rocky was shown to be rubbing his butt on the dead skunk's face, loving the feel he let off from it. "Alright everyone. The final round will consist of who can make the longest fart. Like I said, I have a good idea as to who will win this round.

Chase smirked as everyone in the Paw Patrol went into a position of being on their hind legs with them bent in a way where their butts were pointed at the audience. "Let the farting, begin! Also, everyone please protect yourselves with these complimentary helmets Ryder and Rocky made for us." Every one of the pups started farting with all of their farts being measured quite well with all of them letting out yellow eggy clouds (PHHHHHHHHHHT) (PHHHHHHHHHH...) (PHHHHHHHHHH...) (PHHHHHHHHHH...) (PHHHHHHHHHH...) (PHHHHHHHHHH...) (PHHHHHHHHHH...) (PHHHHHHHHHH...).

Tracker's fart ended pretty quickly, and the gas from everyone else continued on with Rocky going out next after thirty seconds (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

After Rocky's fart ended, Everest timed out with a fart that lasted for a solid minute (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).

The next one to be eliminated was Marshall, who's lasted for a surprising five minutes (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).

* * *

Chase, Skye, Rubble, and Zuma were still farting after an hour had passed with Adventure Bay being covered in their yellow eggy gas (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...)

The people of Adventure Bay were amazed to see Chase, Skye, and Rubble still going with Chase commenting on how easy this was as the farts kept coming out. "Just you watch Skye. You and Rubble will be sucking my fart gas for months. You'll just love it."

"I can imagine so. After all, you DID beef stew me for three months straight." Rubble wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about fart sex, deciding to focus on farting like Chase and Skye were (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).

* * *

Four hours had passed by since the farting began and Rubble had just finished letting his gas out, leaving Chase and Skye to be the only ones left in the game (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).

Rubble was starting to smell the farts himself as he hopped down, being hit with Chase and Skye's gas as their butts vibrated and hit him with nasty eggy gas that made him puke in his mouth, which he thankfully managed to swallow, but he also got a burnt nose (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). Chase commented on this as he and Skye continued to let out their toxic gas. "Guess even Rubble can't take OUR heat."

"I can't really blame him. He's not either one of us." Skye pointed out, and then she commented on how much she loved farting. "Still, I didn't know how fun farting was until I did it to power up my helicopter that one time." Chase laughed a bit at that reference with Chase and Skye's butts shown as they vibrated and let out the yellow eggy fart clouds (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).

* * *

A full day had passed by since the farting began, leaving Skye fresh out of gas as her butt vibrated violently upon finish while Chase still had more than enough gas in him to win (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). Skye rubbed her butt as she got off the stage and sat right down in front of Chase's farts when she was done. "You go Chase! Fart on me at full power!"

"Gladly." Chase grunted and started letting out his gas at full power, leading to his butt vibrating violently as it was shown whenhe started hitting Skye with his powerful eggy fart (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**).

* * *

Chase's butt continued to vibrate as hard as it could with him still farting after a full month of the farting contest going on, leaving everyone in Adventure Bay in immense shock (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**). Skye was loving every moment of her boyfriend's gas, not wanting it to end, even though she knew it would have to at some point. Marshall came up to Chase and set down some food for him, which was his favorite kind of kibble and some water. "Here's your dinner Chase. And like all the others, it won't affect your gas in any way."

"Thanks Marshall." Chase knocked the food up into the air and allowed it to land into his mouth, swallowing it and letting out a loud burp into the air as his fart continued. "Hey, I can still burp while farting."

"I think those are two different versions of gas." Marshall pointed out, and Chase's fart continued with Marshall seeing that the gas mask he was wearing wasn't anywhere near enough as he started gagging and almost puked, but managed to swallow it in time. "I'd say go to a doctor, but my secondary role is kinda like that. I'll see what your insane flatulence is about when you're done, whenever that is."

Chase thought for a moment and figured it'd be cool to know where his constant gas comes from. "That would, actually be pretty cool." Marshall was glad Chase thought that, walking off to get some fresh air as Chase continiued letting out toxic air from his butt (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**).

* * *

It had been two months since the longest fart round had begun, and Chase was continuing to fart, ignoring the hundreds of thousands of dead birds, butterflies, and all other tons of dead creatures all around him (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**). Just then, a spaceship crashed into Adventure Bay with the top of it shown to be broken, revealing that Chase's farts could break glass. Chase was impressed when he saw this with Skye not caring as she kept breathing in his farts. "Don't worry about it Chase. This story's non-canon."

Chase looked back at Skye with his butt shown as he continued to fart on her, wondering how she's been able to engulf her farts for so long. "Hey Skye, you know how everyone else has been disgusted by my gas for the most part?" Skye nodded her head yes, allowing Chase to ask her question as he continued to fart. "How come you haven't passed out yet? I've been farting on you for almost two months straight now."

"Maybe it's because I love you. (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) And also because since I'm the second gassiest member, I've been farting a lot too during this process." Chase nodded in understanding, feeling that made sense as he continued to let out his eggy gas onto Skye (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...**).

* * *

Three months had now passed with an extra half day having gone by, indicating that Chase had been farting on Skye for half a day past his old record as he finished his fart with ten minutes as his butt was shown farting in Skye's face and giving off vibration so intense and strong that it made the entire world shake and even made the stars in the sky go wild with some crashing on the earth around Chase and Skye (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****...**).

Chase and Skye were both feeling perfect as Chase jumped down and put his butt onto Skye's face, allowing her face to sink into his thick, meaty, gorgeous butt. Marshall had just arrived with a special mask that blocked out any scents no matter what, seeing Chase sitting on Skye and making him an offer. "So...yeah. Wanna see what makes you as gassy as you are?"

"Sure." Chase stood up with Skye's face trapped in his butt as he grunted and ripped a loud and bassy fart that was super quick, but made the ground shake with vibration (**BRUP**). "Whoa. (Whiffs the fart) Talk about quick returning power." Marshall rolled his eyes while smiling as he and Chase went back to the lookout to see why he was so gassy, leaving a bunch of aliens in the sky to clear out the air with their new models of spaceships that could withstand Chase's abysmal fart odor.


	26. Spot Punishes Her Mother

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty six: Spot Punishes Her Mother

* * *

Spot was reading some kind of action focused comic book in the chicken coop as her mother called her name. "Spot!" Cornelia ran into the chicken coop and saw Spot on the top shelf, furious with her over something that was likely stupid again. "Why did I hear from my friends that you were hanging out with YOUR friends instead of sitting on eggs!?"

"Maybe because you never told me to sit on any eggs?" Spot brought up, not in the mood for her mother's sass today. "Plus Lucky loaned me this comic of his. He's been getting into this graphic novel stuff lately and he let me read the first issue of the Thunderbolt comics." Cornelia wasn't hearing it, jumping up to Spot's shelf and ripping up the comic, much to her anger. "Mom, what was that for!? That wasn't even mine!"

"Well you should've thought of that before you talked back to me!" Cornelia walked past Spot, who felt her stomach growl as she smirked and grunted, ripping a loud and sassy five second fart onto Cornelia that made her reek of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP). Cornelia started coughing as she shouted at Spot for this behavior. "Spot! I will not tolerate this gross behavior in my coop!"

Spot stood up with her butt pointed at her mother, coughing and breathing in before letting out a five second fart that reeked of kibble and hit her mother with a green cloud (phhhhhhhhhht). Spot turned around and faced her mom, giving her a smug grin as she looked right at her. "What's wrong mom? It's all perfectly natural. Just like your unjustified actions just now. You did that, naturally." Spot released a ten second fart that surrounded the chicken coop with how big and loud it was, surrounding it with a yellow eggy cloud (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Cornelia was just about to puke as Spot jumped onto her face with her butt and rubbed it on her. "You know you asked for this as soon as you ripped up that comic. Just be glad I'm not Lucky. His farts could kill you!" Spot grunted and ripped a loud and bassy one minute fart into her mother's face, hitting her with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made her butt vibrate violently (**B****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRR****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUU****P**).

Spot got off of her mother, who was gagging and puking in her mouth like crazy as she burst out of the chicken coop with Spot shown to be walking out of it as she commented on how good her gas was. "Well whatcha know. My farting is as strong as Two-tone's." Spot's butt was shown as she cut a loud and bassy ten second fart into the chicken coop with her butt vibrating as she let out a yellow eggy cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). Spot looked back and saw all of the fart gas as she brought up how bad it'd be for the others. "Maybe I should put this place on quarantine for a bit."


	27. Scamp's Nighttime Gassy Heaven

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty seven: Scamp's Nighttime Gassy Heaven

* * *

Scamp was pushing his father on his bed up the stairs, making sure he didn't fall off as he pushed Tramp's butt with his head, and his bead with his paws. As he was doing this, Tramp cut a loud and bassy five second fart right in his face, making his butt vibrate as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHT). Scamp whiffed the fart with delight and then let out a sigh of joy, continuing to push his father up the stairs. Once he finished with that, he brought him into the secret room, bringing himside where Angel was already sound asleep. "Let's get to work."

Scamp put Tramp right across from Angel with their butts pointing at each other as Scamp went over and put some kind of mask on. He then opened up a drawer and pulled out some ultra fart juice and some anesthesia. After he did this, he brought the anesthesia over to his father and girlfriend, putting it up to their mouths and knocking them out. After that, he poured some fart juice down their mouths and started hearing their stomachs growling, lying down in between them with both of their butts pointed at his face from opposite sides. "Let the fun begin!"

Just then, Angel and Tramp both released ten second farts that were loud and bassy, making their butts vibrate as two rotten egg farts hit Scamp's face with yellow clouds, much to his delight (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Scamp happily breathed in the farts as Angel then cracked a ten second fart, reeking of rotten kibble and letting out a green cloud (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat).

Scamp breathed in Angel's fart before turning to Tramp, breathing in his father's fart of fifteen seconds worth of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT), leaving Scamp to engulf a steaming yellow cloud. Scamp pressed Angel and Tramp's butts against his face when pulling them in, being ready for the show just as Tramp and Angel then both let out one mintue farts, hitting Scamp with yellow clouds that made their butts vibrate as they let out the eggy farts into his face, which was filled with delight (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

As Scamp happily breathed in the farts, he noticed that Angel's fart juice was kicking in harder when he felt punches coming from her butt. He pushed it away a bit and then shoved his face right into it, ready for the fun to begin as Angel let out three massive farts, all of the reeking of liver (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Scamp breathed all of the farts in happily as he then felt Angel push out a one minute fart that felt wet and hit Scamp with a nasty cloud of rotten kibble (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu). Scamp's nose felt moist, but he didn't care, and then Angel's butt growled again, indicating that this next one was going to be big.

Angel suddenly cut a loud and bassy five minute fart into Scamp's face, hitting him with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs as her butt vibrated violently on his face. (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

After Angel had let out that much gas, Tramp's stomach was heard growling along with his butt rumbling from what was about to come. Scamp pulled his face out of Angel's butt and put it into Tramp's butt, just in time too, as Tramp let out four loud and bassy farts, all of them reeking of rotten eggs (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

As Scamp was breathing in his father's farts, Tramp let out a loud and bassy one minute fart that reeked of moldy steak and made his butt vibrate on Scamp's face (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Just then, Tramp grunted and ripped a loud and bassy five minute fart into Scamp's face, leaving Scamp to get blasted in the face with a massive cloud of kibble (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Scamp felt Tramp's butt and stomach rumbling hard and got ready when opening his mouth and letting his nose do the sniffing for him. After about ten seconds of rumling, Tramp released a loud and bassy ten minute fart into Scamp's face, leading to his butt vibrating violently as he let out a strong rotten egg fart so strong that it pushed Scamp's head into Angel's butt, and Scamp had to pull his father's butt into his face, leaving the room to be filled with Tramp's fart gas as Scamp ate and whiffed as much as he could (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**).

Scamp loved the smell and taste of every fart he'd endured so far, but that last one was easily the best. Just so he could get both farters to let them out on him though, he made it to where he was lying down normally, but both Angel's and Tramp's butts were pressed against his face, allowing their nice, soft butts to smush his face like a sandwich. Angel and Tramp then let out loud and bassy farts that reeked of rotten eggs as Scamp spoke up with both of their butts vibrating and leaving imprints on both face sides. (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). "This is the greatest night ever." Angel and Tramp continued to fart in Scamp's face with the Terrier knowing he was in for an amazing night (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).


	28. Deepak's Meditation Release

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter Twenty Eight: Deepak's Meditation Release

* * *

Deepak was meditating on the couch in the living room as the Dimitris were roughhousing and caught sight of it. The first one spoke up, being more than ready to bully Deepak some more. "Ha! Is Deepak still doing that stupid Guru Miaow trash? Didn't he learn anything from Constantin's stupid face?"

The second Dimitri was about to chime in again before a noxious fume arose the area, leaving the Dimitris to cover their noses in disgust as the second Dimitri blamed the third. "Dude, really?"

"I didn't do it!" The third Dimitri objected, and the three of them started fighting their way out of the room with Deepak smirking as a green cloud emerged from his rear end, revealing that the fat had come from him.

Deepak was proud to have stopped one of the Dimitris bullying assaults as the SBD fart then started making a squeaky sound, much to his surprise (pffffffffff...). Deepak was worried about how this would go down, as he knew Dylan would send him into the quarantine bubble if his gas was more than a casual fart. Just then, the fart grew bigger (FFFFFFFFFF...), and Deepak was lucky that no one else was in the room, or else he would've been caught thanks to his eggy gas.

Just then, Deepak's fart grew to the biggest it possibly could, letting the last fifty seconds of his one minute fart make his butt vibrate violently as a yellow cloud filled the room (**FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFT**). Deepak opened his eyes and looked around as the alarm went off, leaving Deepak to sigh as he predicted what was coming next. "I should've seen this coming."


	29. One Gassy Mandrill Apprentice

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter twenty nine: One Gassy Mandrill Apprentice

* * *

Makini was by herself in Rafini's tree as she was doing some meditation to cleanse her mind. As she was doing this however, she felt her stomach growl as she then cut a five second fart, letting out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (phhhhhhhhhht). Makini was surprised by the fart, opening her eyes as she then smelt it, liking it and standing up to let out more. "That wasn't too bad actually. I guess Rafiki wouldn't mind me farting some more since he's out on his walk." Makini patted her stomach and then rubbed her butt as she got ready to let out some more gas.

Makini grunted and continued letting out many farts as her butt was shown with her looking back and letting out green clouds of rotten meat (PFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Makini felt the ultimate gas bomb kicking in as she grunted and ripped a loud and bassy fart, one that let out a big yellow cloud of rotten eggs and made her but vibrate violently (**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**...) Rafiki then came back into his tree as Makini finished the first ten seconds of her fart and was disgusted by the scent as he called it out. "Makini! You know I can't meditate around the noxious fumes of others."

"Sorry Rafiki, I can't help it." Makini rubbed her butt a bit as the fart continued with her other hand wafting it away as she smiled proudly (**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**...). "My butt just feels so good when I fart and I don't think this one's gonna stop for a little bit." Makini continued to fart with her butt shown as she continued with her fart lasting for another four and a half minutes, hitting a full time limit of a five minute fart as some birds fell into the tre as she did so (**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR****RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU****UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP**).

Makini sighed of relief from her fart as she noticed that Rafiki was gone, looking down to see that he was meditating outside. As he was doing this, he lifted his left butt cheek and released a three second fart that reeked of rotten eggs (pfffft). Makini then looked at the audience as her butt was shown and she clarified what Rafiki said earlier. "Hey. No one said he couldn't meditate around his OWN farts." Makini giggled a bit as she then pointed her butt at the audience when bending and cut a loud and bassy fart that let out a yellow eggy cloud and made her butt vibrate as she unleashed it (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...).


	30. Scamp's Gassy House

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter thirty: Scamp's Gassy House

* * *

Lady was waking up when she noticed that the house was covered in fart gas, leaving her to believe that today was one of those days where Jim Dead, Darling, and Junior went out without them. She didn't mind the smell that much, but she still wanted to know where it was coming from, and then she heard a loud fart coming from the kitchen (PHHHHHHHHHH...) Lady went into the kitchen and saw her husband farting hitting Scamp in the face with a yellow cloud of rotten eggs that ended up lasting for twenty whole seconds (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Scamp was sighing of relief as he breathed the farts in, releasing a loud and bassy five second fart into Angel's face (PFFFFFFFFFFT), htiting her with a green kibble cloud as Angel then let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs in her ten second fart (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT). Scamp and Angel continued farting as Tramp let out a loud and bassy fart as Lady asked what was going on (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). "Why is it so gassy today?"

Tramp continued to fart as he answered Lady's question, letting out his yellow cloud of rotten eggs as his butt was vibrating from it (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). "Well Pidge, after the humans left, we ended up getting really gassy and decided to just let it all out." Tramp continued to fart with Lady catching notice at how long it was as Tramp then explained where the girls were (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) "The girls are upstairs in the secret room trying to figure out which one of the three of them has the longest fart."

Annette, Colette, and Danielle came downstairs as they each stated their fart times individually, starting with Danielle, then Annette, and then Colette. "Thirty seconds."

"One minute."

"Two minutes."

Lady was surprised to hear this as Scamp and Angel were shown to still be farting as they let out yellow eggy clouds (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...) (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...). Scamp then smirked to Angel as the farting continued, knowing quite well what the plan of his family was. "Funny. I thought you were trying to control my love for farts."

"We decided to make today an exception." Angel explained as she and Scamp continued farting and stinking up the kitchen in the same way that Tramp was. (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF...) (FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT...). "Besides, I honestly missed farting for you. And your farts are great."

Scamp smiled upon hearing that and the two continued farting with Tramp continuing his fart as well when he talked to Lady. (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). "Give it a try Pidge. the girls have adjusted to it just fine." Lady looked at Annette, Colette, and Danielle, who were more comfortable with farting now that they did their contest, and they all grunted and let out loud and bassy ten second farts of rotten eggs that made their butts vibrate as they did (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Lady felt it could hurt to try and grunted, ripping a loud and bassy five second fart that reeked of rotten eggs just like everyone else's (BRRRRRUUUUUP). Tramp, who was still farting, decided to be the judge of Lady's fart as he continued his own (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). "Pretty good, but I think it's clear the kids inherited their gassiness from me." Lady laughed a bit upon hearing that, finding that living in a house of constant farts was quite the joy to be had.

* * *

Everyone was getting ready for something that Scamp, Angel, and Tramp were very excited to be doing. The three of them were about to see who could do the longest fart out of all three of them. Thankfully, Jim Dear, Darling and Junior were out all day, so it wasn't likely that they would be coming home tonight. Scamp was up first, and he stood in the middle of the room and got ready to unleash the most powerful fart he could possibly muster. As he got ready for this, he wigggled his butt a bit and then it was shown as he unleashed his gas bomb.

Scamp released a loud and bassy five second fart that let out a yellow cloud of mushy eggs, making his butt vibrate violently as he made some of the house windows break (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**).

Scamp was relieved of the fart he just let out and went over to the others as he allowed Angel to let out the biggest fart she was capable of letting out. Angel's butt was shown as she released a loud and bassy ten second fart, letting out a massive yellow rotten egg cloud that sent the couch flying through the kitchen wall as her butt vibrated violently (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****T**).

Tramp was last, and he was ready to unleashed the biggest fart out of everyone with his butt shown as he looked back and smirked at the audience, knowing that this was going to be a big one. Tramp's butt vibrated violently as he farted so hard that he ended up causing the ground to rumble, farting for fifteen whole minutes as he let out a massive yellow cloud of rotten eggs and dog poop that cause everyone else to start gasping for air as the fart also broke all of the lamps and lights and the furniature to shake as the fart itself lasted for twenty minutes (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Everyone else was gasping for air, but Scamp was whiffing all the farts that everyone left out as Tramp smiled proudly at his best flatulence to date. Scamp was still whiffing all of the fart gas as Tramp backed up to him and aimed his butt at his face and grinned slyly at his son, getting him excited. "Today was fun sport. Let's do this again sometime." Scamp nodded in agreement as he shoved his face into his father's butt, allowing Tramp to release a loud and bassy fart on him, hitting him with a yellow eggy cloud that made his butt vibrate as Scamp sighed of relief when tasting and breathing in the fart (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Scamp sighed of relief and continued to breathe in all of the farts as his father looked around to see that everyone else was still gasping for air. Except for Angel, who managed to adjust to the scent as the others went outside with Angel speaking up. "This gas sure does build up inside of us." Scamp and Angel both let out thirty second eggy farts after Angel aimed her butt at Scamp, leaving their butts to vibrate as they did so (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Scamp then got an idea, being more than happy to share it with his girlfriend and father. "I know just how to end the day." Scamp, Angel, and Tramp aimed their butts at the audience as they all stood on two legs and bended in a position where their butts were aimed at them, letting out their strongest farts possible once again as their butts vibrated violently and were shown letting out the yellow clouds of rotten eggs with their farts making the ground shake, and Tramp's especially giving a lot of force (**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**). (**PF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF****T**) (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**)

Scamp, Angel, and Tramp were finished with their farts, being proud and relieved with smiles of intense joy as Scamp left with his closing line just before the screen faded to black. "And that's...goodnight."


	31. Lucky's Gassy Hotel Day

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter thirty one: Lucky's Gassy Hotel Day

* * *

Lucky and Two-tone were at the buffet with Lucky eating all kinds of greasy and meaty foods, which Two-tone was also doing, but she was also eating the healthy stuff the hotel had to offer. Two-tone took notice to this and couldn't help but make a bet with Lucky about the situation. "Ya know Lucky, even after having eaten all that food, I bet you couldn't fart until right when mom and dad come over to pick us up."

"Baby, I can fart on cue. Farting for that long should be a cinch." Lucky assured Two-tone, cutting a massive eggy fart that surrounded the entire room within a minute with a big yellow cloud that made his butt vibrate upon release (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...) "Starting, now."

Two-tone whiffed the fart gas and knew that this was going to be a fun final twenty one hours to her's and Lucky's vacation for the both of them. "Sounds good to me." Two-tone was excited to see if Lucky could actually pull this off, knowing he was the best farter out of everyone on the Dearly Farm.

* * *

Lucky was still farting while in the hot tub with his farts being somewhat concealed, despite the many extra bubbles in the tub (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). Two-tone was impressed as she sat in the regular pool, spotting some fancy dogs coming by and sitting in the pool while mocking her for her somewhat obese body. "Ugh. Who dragged the whale into the pool?" Two-tone wasn't having that and decided to fight back, grunting as she lifted her butt and ripping a loud and bassy ten second fart, hitting the pool water with a rotten eggy blast (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

The fancy dogs got out of the pool in disgust and just went over to the hot tub with Lucky giving a smirk as he tlaked to them about Two-tone. "You know that alleged 'whate' who just farted in the pool is my girlfriend, right?" Lucky's butt was shown underwater as the fart was shown to still be going as he held it up while still leaning on the edge of the hot tub with the yellow cloud still coming out. "Maybe next time don't insult her where either of us can hear it, or at all. The latter would be the better option."

The fancy dogs scoffed with Lucky smirking as he took his butt out of the pool with it shown still vibrating as he hit them with the yellow cloud and made them run off in disgust (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). After about twenty seconds of farting, Lucky put his butt back into the pool and gave the position he had before as Two-tone walked over to him and commented on what her longest fart could be. "Ya know, this is getting me thinking about how long MY longest fart could be." Lucky winked to Two-tone, knowing that the longer the fart, the more fart sex the two of them would have.

* * *

Lucky was still farting in the hotel room with Two-tone hearing him farting on the bed with his yellow cloud of rotten eggs messing the room up and making the blanket float in the air (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). Two-tone was currently in the bathroom as she tested out her gas, pointing her butt at the audience as she released a loud and bassy fart that lasted for two whole minutes, making her butt vibrate as she let out the yellow cloud of rotten eggs and found that it was twice as long as the one from the fart off Lucky hosted a week or two ago (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Two-tone whiffed her fart and wafted it away with a proud smile as she wiggled her but a bit, but she sitll felt she could do better. "Hmm. Maybe I can ask Lucky for some pointers when we get home." Two-tone left the bathroom as she proudly stated to Lucky that she hit a new record while her boyfriend was still farting (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). "I hit two minutes Lucky! I think I could do longer and bigger with practice, but I'm getting to higher levels by the minute!"

"That's great babe." Lucky stated as he got under the covers, which he grabbed tightly and covered himself in while making them inflate with his farts. "I heard you talking abotu that actually, and I'd be happy to give you pointers."

Two-tone went intot he blanket as Lucky's butt continued to fill it with farts and commented on his response. "I'm glad to hear that." Two-tone went to bed with Lucky doing the same as Two-tone happily breathed in Lucky's farts while letting off her own as well as the night went on.

* * *

Roger and Anita were parked outside with Pongo and Perdita waiting with them for when Lucky and Two-tone to come out of the hotel. They were all surprised to find out that Lucky was currently farting his butt off with Two-tone behind him breathing it all in (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). Perdita was revolted as she rolled her eyes with Pongo laughing as he saw it in action. "I think he gets this from me."

Lucky decided to finish his fart and grunted out the last ten seconds of the fart that he could muster, making Two-tone's face flap as his butt vibrated violently from the finale of his eggy blast (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**). Lucky and Two-tone then got into the Dalmatian bus and went over to Cadpig and Rolly with the former taking notice to what just happened. "Do I even wanna know?"

"I farted for twenty one hours straight and Two-tone hit a new fart record." Lucky explained with Two-tone cutting a loud and bassy ten second fart, letting out a yellow eggy cloud that made most of the Dalmatians gag with Lucky breathing it in (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). The other siblings new this was gonna be a long ride of Lucky and Two-tone farting to get each other horny. Luckily for Cadpig, Rolly, and Tripod, they were already well trained in farting, even if Spot wasn't with them to help block off the farts from Lucky and Two-tone. Rolly not as much, but still.


	32. Farting Adventure Ducks

**Disclaimer:** To Arika Koski, stop sending me gay reviews that tell me to fuck myself and kill myself for writing a story that's clearly not supposed to be taken seriously. Or even better, make an account so we can actually have a real discussion, instead of your immature bullshit. I don't need assholes like you pulling this crap, and I'll happily confront you again if you keep it up.

* * *

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter thirty two: Farting Adventure Ducks

* * *

Uncle Scrooge's Mansion was shown with loud farting being heard and surrounding the house with Donald's butt then shown vibrating as he let out a big yellow cloud of rotten eggs with his nephew Dewey timing his longest fart ever (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). Uncle Scrooge's Mansion was shown with loud farting being heard and surrounding the house with Donald's butt then shown vibrating as he let out a big yellow cloud of rotten eggs with his nephew Dewey timing his longest fart ever (HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...). As Donald was reaching the end of his fart, the last ten seconds were the loudest and made the ground shake a little with his butt vibrating violently (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**). Dewey stopped the timer and cheered as he spoke up. "You did it Uncle Donald! You farted for two and a half months!"

"Ha! Well whatya know! I still got it!" Donald boasted proudly, and then he saw Huey and Louie coming down with the former wearing a face mask. "You know you three inherited my farting talent, right? You don't have to wear a face mask."

Louie through the gas mask aside as he then wafted away the fart gas and commented on it. "I just thought of something Uncle Donald. If we had a fart off to see who could match your fart in terms of length the best, would you be willing to convince Uncle Scrooge to give the winner some of his delicious fortune?"

Donald thought for a moment with Huey pointing out the greediness of this decision. "Keeping in mind that Louie believes wholeheartedly that HE'LL win and keep all the fortune for himself."

"I suppose trying couldn't hurt." Donald admitted, feeling he'd have a few tricks up his sleeve to deal with Scrooge.

"Woo-hoo! Triplets longest fart contest!" Dewey cheered, making Huey roll his eyes while smiling at the excitement of his sibling.

* * *

Huey was first since he was the oldest, standing in the backyard, since the house was covered in Donald's gas, and getting ready to let out the longest fart he could muster. He grunted as hard ad he could, and he was able to push out a loud and bassy fifteen minute fart, with his butt with it vibrating as he let out a yellow cloud of rotten eggs (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Dewey and Louie started laughing, finding that Huey's fifteen minute fart was nothing for them to match. Dewey felt it was only fair to let Louie go next, since he knew he'd be able to wipe both him and Huey out combined. "You go next Louie. I have a feeling I'll wipe you both out."

"Fair enough." Louie and Huey swapped positions with Louie letting his stomach growl as he relaxed his butt and let out a loud and bassy fart from his rear end, making his butt vibrate violently as he let out a massive yellow cloud of rotten eggs that made the windows crash with how loud the sound was and leaving Louie to smirk as he looked back (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**...). The moon was shown as the loudness of Louie's fart was emphasized.

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Louie had just finished up his fart with the moon still being shown for five more seconds before the last five seconds showed the last of his gas exiting his butt (**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**...). Louie rubbed his butt as he then pointed to Dewey, who nodded as the two of them swapped positions. Dewey didn't hold back as he cut a loud and bassy fart that let out a massive yellow cloud of rotten eggs, making his butt vibrate violently as he allowed the fart to stink up Duckberg even worse than his brothers did (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**...).

* * *

Two weeks later

* * *

Dewey's fart was still going with his butt shown as he continued to let out his noxious fumes with Scrooge wafting it away as he went outside (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**...). "Do they seriously think having the closest fart to yours in terms of length is gonna help them get some of my fortune?" Donald shrugged with Scrooge grunting and ripping a ten second caviar fart to keep the smell off of him (brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuup). "Let me know who wins." Donald nodded his head yes as Dewey's butt was shown with his fart continuing.

* * *

Sixteen days later

* * *

Dewey's fart was almost finished after a month of his butt vibrating as he continued to fart and rub his butt with joy (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**...). The fart reached the final twenty seconds with Dewey being proud of his flatulence as he looked at the audience with a grin and also shook his butt at them as his fart finished up entirely (**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**). Dewey was incredibly satisfied as he walked over to his family and happily announced himself the winner. "Well it was nothing compared to Uncle Donald's, but I still one!"

Dewey shook his butt from side to side as he let out two more farts that let out green clouds of cheese from some pizza he had before the competition (PHHT) (PHHT). Donald shook his son's hand as he then ended up burping and farting loudly at the same time, letting out a yellow eggy cloud as his butt vibrated violently while farting for the same amount of time as his burp and made the ground shake a bit as he did (**PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT**). Dewey hi fived him with Donald being glad that he still had all that gas in him.


	33. Even Uptight Dogs can be Gross

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter thirty three: Even Uptight Dogs can be Gross

* * *

Dylan had a long day of cleaning the house and looking after the puppies, so when mom and dad got home, he took the time to go into his treehouse to let loose. His stomach growled a bit once he entered, making him relieved that he was somewhere no one else could find him. "Okay Dylan. No one else is around. Just you, and your butt." Dylan grunted and pushed out a massive ten second fart, letting out a massive green kibble cloud that made his butt vibrate upon release, much to his relief as he sighed and grunted (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Dyaln continued to fart and let out a bunch of nasty clouds that reeked of the meaty kibble he had for lunch today (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP). Dawkins was outside and looked up to find Dylan's fart gas, letting out a laogh as he decided to see what his brother was up to. "It looks as if Dylan's having another one of his private flatulence parties."

Dawkins climbed up the ladder to Dylan's treehouse with Dylan's butt shown to be pointed at the doorway. This led to Dawkins being behind his butt as Dylan's stomach growled a bit with Dawkins about to speak up about Dylan farting in private before Dylan suddenly cut a massive one minute fart in his face, hitting him with a nasty cloud of rotten eggs that made his butt vibrate as Dawkins' eyes started watering from the stench with his nose burning up, and even a bit of it manaing to get into his mouth before he closed it (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT).

Dylan sighed of relief as he then heard Dawkins coughing from behind him, looking behind himself and realizing with immense concern that he just blasted a big one onto his sidekick and younger brother. "Dawkins! I'm so sorry! I didn't even notice you were behind me!"

Dawkins rubbed his eyes as he sat up, laughing a bit as he commented on the situation. "Outside of having to taste a bit of your flatulence, nothing unusual came from this. Besides, it's not as bad as when Dolly has HER extra long farts and ends up burping during them." Dylan laughed at Dawkins snarky quipp as the science dog then made an offer. "You know, farting is always fun with a companion." Dylan was intrigued with Dawkins lifting his leg and letting out a loud and bassy twenty second fart that let out a massive green kibble cloud outside of the tree house (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Dylan and Dawkins were more than ready to get their fart on as the two of them went to the middle of the treehouse. The two of them started farting nonstop while filling the treehouse with the nasty scent of kibble farts (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT) (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP) (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP) (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP).

Dawkins then unleashed a massive one minute fart that let out a nasty cloud of rotten eggs that he was holding in for at least a minute or two since mom and dad got home (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Dylan scoffed and lifted his leg, cutting a loud and bassy three minute fart, making his butt vibrate violently as he let out a yellow eggy cloud that caused his things to rumble and the treehouse paint to peel (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH****HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Dylan sighed of relief as he and Dawkins then looked around, realizing what they did and laughing a bit before Dylan spoke up. "Let's open up the windows first.


	34. Deer Farting Contest

Fart Torture Stories

Chapter Thirty Four: Deer Farting Contest

* * *

Bambi was walking with Faline in the forest as the two spoke about what happened before Ronno got bit by that turtle. Faline was curious to learn just how much of the story Thumper told was true. "I had a feeling Thumper was exaggerating. Still, I think you could take on a thousand dogs if you wanted to."

Bambi was a bit surprised to hear that, only to then hear his stomach growl as he felt some gas coming on. "Uh-oh." Faline heard the stomach growl herself, nodding to Bambi to ensure him that it was okay to let it out. Bambi was glad to see that and cut a loud and bassy ten second fart right as a bird went behind his butt, hitting it with a yellow rotten egg cloud (PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT). The bird ended up passing out from Bambi's fart, but neither of them noticed as they continued onward with Bambi seeing his dad coming from nearby. "Oh, hi dad. I'm guessing you saw that?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I'm aware of how natural farting is." Bambi's father assured his son, and then he made a suggestion to his son that could be of use to him. "You know, I think I have an idea for how we can show that Ronno kid who's been picking on you a lesson. A prince must always know when to flex on his enemies."

Bambi and Faline looked at each other with excitement with Bambi telling his father that they were on board. "Whatever it is, we're all for it!"

* * *

Bambi and the others were in the middle of the forest with all of the animals watching as Thumper asked Bambi what was going on. "So what exactly are you guys planning here?"

"Basically my dad, Faline, and I are gonna have a deer farting contest with Ronno." Bambi explained, knowing how much fun it'd be to let loose as his dad walked over to them. "Hang on. (Looks at his father) Hey dad, can you...fart on cue?"

Bambi's father happily answered his question, aiming his butt into the air as he released a loud and bassy twenty second fart, making his butt vibrate as he unleashed a green cloud of tree bark (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT). Bambi and Thumper were impressed by this with Ronno coming by and smelling the fart, finding it to be child's play. "Pssh. Give me a break. I could do those in my sleep, I just choose not to."

Bambi rolled his eyes as he made his reply, not having the time to argue with Ronno today. I think we should SEE your powerful gas on the field. Agreed?"

Ronno didn't see any problem with that as they went out onto the field with Ronno getting in between Bambi and Faline, and Bambi standing next to his father. Faline was first, grunting and managing to crack a loud and bassy thirty second fart, surprising everyone else as her butt vibrated when letting out a green cloud of rotting tree bark into the air (BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP).

Bambi couldn't help but comment, having never believed a girl could have such big farts. "Wow Faline. I didn't think you could fart like that."

"Girls prefer to fart in private Bambi." Faline told Bambi, knowing that he'd be curious about certain moments in the future. "I'm not one to deny my gas." Ronno scoffed, aiming his butt into the air as he let loose a loud and bassy one minute fart, making his butt vibrate as it was shown unleashing a massive green cloud of rotting berries into the air (BLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP).

Bambi had to admit that he was impressed, but he wasn't going down without a fight, raising his butt into the air and letting it vibrate along with his three minute rotten egg fart (PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT).

Bambi's yellow cloud was enough to make Ronno's eyes widen as Bambi's father went next, raising his butt into the air and managing to cut a loud and bassy five minute fart, making his butt vibrate violently as his yellow rotten egg gas cloud filled the entire surrounding area within a hundred feet without any effort and made some of the flowers wilt (**PHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT**).

Bambi and all the other animals were amazed by this with a few birds dying as Bambi's father said something proudly. "A prince knows how to fart, but a King knows how to master the fart."

Bambi laughed a bit, unable to deny that with Ronno walking off in shame from having been out farted. "You're right about that dad." Thumper and Flower hi fived each other, having known that Ronno would've gotten blown out of the park from the very start.


End file.
